Of Hate and Love
by AngelicAngelette
Summary: A story of a dreamer loved, a lover loathed, and an overlord simply hated. When little boys say things they shouldn't, it can have disastrous results.
1. Unexpected Occurrences

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Labyrinth it is property of Jim Henson.

Also, thanks to my beta MorphManiac who wrote parts of this chapter.

**Chapter One: Unexpected Occurrences**

_I shall tell you the story of love. Of hate. Of love and hate. _

_In the summer of my 16th year I set out to find my fortune. My family, being the cynics they are, simply warned for me not to get caught in the door, and when they closed the door it was locked. I was alone in a foreign world, and I had no place to stay. _

_I stayed out for weeks. Sometimes with friends, sometimes with pigeons, sometimes with police. I ate what I could find, what people were willing to give. I wish now I had known about this facility. _

_I hated my family, let that be clear. They never felt anything more or less than hate for me. I wish that it was not so, that I could have been the prodigal son and have my family welcome me back with open arms. _

_I love the people here. This place, this shelter is the best thing that has ever happened to me. But today, I saw my father go through the lunch line, and I think it is time for me to leave._

Sarah dropped her head, and welcomed the applause from her sixth period drama class. Mrs. Graddy smiled, which meant Sarah had passed. Sarah smiled in return, the bell rang, and the class was dismissed.

As she walked into her seventh period AP Chemistry class, her mind immediately began to wander. She tried as hard as she could to pay attention but she couldn't get herself to focus on the professor's lecture. Her thoughts wandered to the plans she had for that evening with her boyfriend, and then they started to drift to the monologue she had performed in drama class. There were two specific words that were sticking out in her mind… _I wish_. Those two simple words that had caused her so much trouble just three years before. She had wished her brother away and had her whole life turned upside in order to get him back. Her friends Hoggle, Didymus, and Ludo. The goblins. The Labyrinth itself and Jareth, the Labyrinth's overlord. All of the memories came flooding back to her in one exhilarating moment. Sarah's daydreaming continued until she realized her professor was staring at her along with the rest of the class.

"Miss Williams?" Professor James asked, "Are you paying attention?"

Sarah blinked, "I'm sorry. What was the question?"

"I asked you what the four components of our experiment we're going to be having on Monday," he asked. "I stated them just a moment ago…"

Sarah had no idea what he was talking about.

"Well?" Professor James persisted.

She gave him a blank stare and shook her head.

"Miss Williams, would you please see me after class?" He sighed and then continued his lecture.

She could feel her cheeks burning as he continued his lesson. She had never been so embarrassed in her life. The class seemed to tick by even more slowly than before until the bell finally rang. The other students filed out quickly, everyone in a hurry to get home and start their weekend.

Sarah slowly made her way up to Professor James' desk. "Professor, you wanted to see me."

"Yes." He confirmed, removing his glasses, "Is there something wrong? You are usually the most attentive in my class. I never thought I would have to say anything to you about daydreaming. The experiment on Monday is crucial to your grade, and you didn't get all of the information since you weren't paying attention."

"I'm sorry, Professor, I just have a lot on my mind. It won't happen again, I promise."

"I would advise you to find a classmate to get the rest of the information from. As much as I would like to give you the information, I do not feel that you should profit from not listening. Do you understand, Miss Williams?

Sarah nodded. "Yes, sir. I'll get the notes before Monday." She picked up her bag and headed to the door.

"I have no doubt you'll be fully prepared," he said as Sarah exited the room.

Sarah went to her locker and hurried outside to meet her boyfriend. A tall, muscular guy with brown hair and breathtaking green eyes was waiting at the bottom of the steps for her.

"Sarah!" he called.

"Hey, Jase! Are we still on for tonight?" she said with an extremely exited tone as she set her bag down.

Jason smiled and wrapped his arms around Sarah's waist, "Uh, I've got some bad news. My mom just called, there's been some type of family emergency. She and my dad have to go to my grandma's a.s.a.p. So, she asked me to watch Nathan."

Sarah's shoulders dropped sadly. "Oh…ok…"

"I'm really sorry, honey."

She straightened her posture and turned around. "No, it's fine. Maybe I could come over and help you baby-sit, and once Nathan goes to bed we can watch a movie or something." She suggested.

"You're the best. Do you want to come over around 6:00 and eat dinner with us?"

"Sounds great! I have to go pick up Toby and I'll see you at 6." Sarah said, as she kissed Jason on the cheek and headed to her car.

"See ya!" he called after her.

Sarah rushed over to the other side of town to Once Upon a Time Child Care. She ran in and got Toby, holding his hand as they crossed the parking lot out to her car. After the four-year old was settled into his car-seat, they headed home arriving there at about 4:30.

"Do you want a snack?" she asked as they headed into the kitchen.

"Cookies!"

"How about some crackers?"

"No, cookies!"

"Ok, I'll make you a deal. You eat crackers for a snack and you can have cookies after dinner."

"Aw…" Toby agreed reluctantly.

Sarah sat Toby down at the table and handed him a couple of crackers and some juice.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. I'm going to go put my bag in my room. You stay there, alright?" she said. Sarah quickly ran up to her room and dropped her bag on her bed and hurried back downstairs. Toby was finishing his snack as Sarah came back into the kitchen.

"All done!"

"Ok." She said, as she picked up the cup and napkin. She threw the napkin into the trash and was rinsing out the juice cup when Karen walked in.

"Hello, Sarah. How was you day?" She asked.

"It was fine, but Jason and I have to change our plans. Is it alright if I go to his house?"

"That's fine." Karen replied and then turned to Toby.

"Hi, sweetie. And how was your day?"

"It was fun. We got to play outside on the playground, but then Mark stuck a rock up his nose. So we had to go inside and then it started raining and we couldn't go outside and play no more."

"Aww…I'm sorry."

"Karen, I'm going to go get ready," Sarah said and headed up the stairs.

"Ok. Well, have fun. Your father, Toby, and I are going out to dinner." She called up the stairs.

Sarah ran into her room and picked out a light purple v-neck sweater and a pair of jeans and laid them out on her bed. She headed into her bathroom and took a short shower. She got dressed and blow-dried her hair and put on a little bit of makeup. By the time she was finished it was 5:40. Sarah grabbed her purse and her keys and headed downstairs.

"Bye! I'll be back late," she said, heading out the door.

"Bye," Karen called from Toby's room.

Sarah got in her car and headed to Jason's house. She got there at 5:56. She quickly checked her makeup and then walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. There was a pounding of feet, and then the door opened to reveal a seven year-old boy with sandy blonde hair and green eyes just like his brother's.

"Sarah!" the boy said.

"Hey, Nathan! How are you?" she said as she walked in the door.

"I'm good."

"Are you keeping Jase out of trouble?"

"Yup," Nathan smiled.

"That's good."

"Dinner's ready!" Jason called from the kitchen.

The two made their way into the kitchen; they all sat down and started eating. Sarah indulged Nathan as he talked about things seven year-old boys usually talk about. After they finished eating, Jason started a movie for Nathan in the living room so that he could clean up the kitchen. Sarah helped Jason put everything up and wash the dishes. After finishing, they went into the living room with Nathan.

"Nathan, it's about time for you to get ready for bed."

"But, Jason, I want to stay up!"

"No way, man, I told Mom I would get you to bed at a decent time."

"But…"

"Hey, Nate, I'll make you a deal. If you'll go get ready for bed, I'll tell you any story you want before you go to sleep," Sarah said, trying to persuade him to go to bed.

"Ok!" he said and ran upstairs.

"You're an angel. It would have taken me forever to get him to bed by myself," Jason said, as he pulled Sarah into an embrace. Sarah smiled.

"Do you know how lucky I am to have you as a girlfriend?" he asked.

"Yes, I know. I'm wonderful. You are so very lucky, and you should appreciate me a lot," Sarah joked.

"Oh, really?" he said, and kissed Sarah.

Nathan came running down the stairs, to see his brother and Sarah kissing. "Eww…gross!"

"Gross?" Sarah asked, "You don't want to kiss a girl, too?

"No! Girls have cooties."

"Do they? So does that mean that Sarah has cooties?" Jason asked.

"Sarah doesn't because she's special."

"Aww, how sweet. Are you ready to hear your story?" Sarah replied.

"Yup."

"Well, let's go," she said. Nathan headed up the stairs, and Jason and Sarah followed.

Nathan crawled into bed; Sarah and Jason sat on the edge bed.

"So, what story do you want to hear?" Sarah asked.

"The one about the goblin king and the maze."

"The Labyrinth?"

"Ugh. Nathan, she's told you this story a million times." Jason complained.

"Yeah! That's the one. It's my _favorite._"

Sarah started from the beginning and told Nathan the story of a young girl's trip through the labyrinth to save her baby brother. She finished the story with telling the events almost exactly as they had occurred between Jareth and herself.

"And the girl saved her little brother and they lived happily ever after. The end."

"Ok, you've heard your story, it's time to go to bed." Jason said.

"Oh, man." Nathan whined.

"Goodnight," Sarah said as she and Jason left the room and headed downstairs.

"Ok, so what do you want to do?" Jason asked as he and Sarah sat down on the couch.

Sarah leaned against Jason's chest and he wrapped his arms around her. "Oh…I don't know. We could just sit her and… talk."

"Sounds good. So how was your day?"

"It was pretty good, except for the fact I almost died of embarrassment in Chemistry. Professor James asked me a question and I had no idea what the answer was because I was daydreaming."

"_You_? Daydreaming?" he replied shocked.

"Oh, shut up! You're not helping!" she said, looking up at him.

"I know, but you know I love you, so it's okay to poke fun at you," he said, as he leaned down and kissed her.

"That's not fair. You can't do that." She said.

"What? I didn't do anything."

"Yes, you did. You kissed me so I'd let you get away with picking on me and not seek any revenge. But let me tell you something, mister, I _will_ get my revenge."

"Is that a promise?" he teased.

She nodded, "And I'm going to get it right now." Sarah turned around and kissed Jason neck and worked her way up his neck to his cheek but stopped just before she kissed his lips.

"Oh, that's cold!"

"Tear." She said running her finger down her cheek.

"Alright. I see how you are." He confirmed. "So what were you daydreaming about?"

"Oh, nothing really. Just random things."

"Come on, now. Don't do that."

"Well… You know that story I told your brother earlier…."

"You were daydreaming about _that_?"

"Yeah." She said leaning back against his chest.

Jason wrapped his arms back around her. "Why were you daydreaming about that story anyway?"

"Well, we did monologues in drama today and I don't know my monologue and the story just seemed to relate. Not the whole story but just a phrase." She explained.

"What phrase?"

"I wish…"

"That's weird." He said and kissed the top of her head.

They continued to talk completely content in each other's presence. Nathan had been in bed for a while, but all of the sudden they heard a crash from upstairs in his room. Sarah sat up, "What was that?"

"I don't know, but I better go see what happened." Jason stood up and headed to Nathan's room.

"Nathan! What are you doing?" Jason yelled.

Sarah heard Jason and Nathan arguing upstairs. She leaped from the couch and ran to Nathan's room toward the shouting. As she entered his room, there was a sudden crash of lightning and she felt a gust of wind.

"Nathan, where's Jason?" She asked, when she didn't see him in the room.

"I…uh…I don't know…"

"What happened?"

"I wished…"

"What did you wish?" she asked gently.

"I wished that the goblins would come and take him away."

Sarah's eyes widened. "You didn't!" she cried out. Sarah noticed that there was an owl rapping on the window, when she started to look closer the window burst open. Nathan ran over and wrapped his arms around Sarah's waist, burying his face in her side. Sarah raised one arm to shield her face from the glass that was thrown everywhere. The owl swooped around the room and then settled in front of Sarah and a frightened Nathan and changed into the less pleasant form of the Goblin King. Sarah moved her arm away from her face and stared into the eyes of the person who had kidnapped her little brother only a few years before.

"Hello, Sarah. I didn't expect to see you again."


	2. Decisions, Decisions

**Chapter Two: Decisions, Decisions.**

"Goblin King."

"Nice to see you too, Sarah." He smirked, "But I must say I am surprised to find you once more entangled with a wished away."

"Where is he?" Sarah asked.

"Come, come now, Sarah. You know precisely where he is."

Nathan pulled away from Sarah, "Where's my brother?"

"Why in my labyrinth, of course."

"I want my big brother back." Nathan cried, "Please."

"In order for that to happen, my boy, you would have to run my labyrinth and try to win him back."

"No, Jareth." Sarah said, pulling Nathan back to her.

"I think I could do it." Nathan said, "I think I could be brave enough."

Sarah dropped down to Nathan's level, taking his hands in hers, "You could be more than brave enough, sweetie."

"I'll get him back for you, Sarah."

"No, honey, this is my fault. I'll take care of it." She squeezed his hands.

"But I wished him away…"

"I know, but I'll fix it. I promise." She assured him, "Now, go downstairs. Everything will be okay."

"I'm sorry, Sarah. I am so sorry." Nathan threw his arms around Sarah giving her a big hug.

"It's okay, sweetie. Go downstairs." She said, hugging him back.

Nathan let go off Sarah and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"A touching moment to be sure, but how exactly do you propose to keep that promise to him, Sarah?"

"A trade."

"What could you possibly have to offer me?" He asked, smugly.

"Me. I'll run the labyrinth"

"A tempting offer, but not near enough."

"What else could you possibly want?" She asked, "You have no need for Jason. You know nothing about. You don't have a history with him."

"True, but I think he'll make a splendid goblin." Jareth replied.

"No, Jareth, please, he has a family who loves him and a little brother who needs him and will be scarred for life if he doesn't come home."

"A good point, but I don't see how that has anything to do with me."

"Please, I'll do anything." She pleaded.

"Anything, you say?"

"Yes, anything."

"Take his place."

"What?" She asked.

"Take his place." He stated flatly.

"What? Why not just let me run the labyrinth again?"

"Because that would benefit me very little, for, we both know that you have this annoying little habit of making my subjects commit treason by helping you." He explained.

Sarah was at a loss for words.

"And I would much rather have you."

"Just me?" She asked, "No bid for Toby and you bring Jason back."

"Yes, Just you and the instant you agree to return Underground with me, Jason comes home safe and sound."

"There has to be a catch."

"Not really. You just have to agree to submit to whatever terms I stipulate." He replied offhandedly.

"And you don't call that a catch?" Sarah asked incredulously, "What terms?"

"Those will be discussed upon our return."

"That's not fair."

"Since when has life ever been fair? I thought you learned this lesson the last go around." He said, "Make your choice, Sarah. My window of good will is fast coming to a close."

"I want to see him."

"Very well." He said, offering her a crystal.

"No." Sarah refused, "I want to see him face to face. I want to know he is alright."

"I don't believe you are really in the position to be making demands."

"Do you want me or not?" Sarah asked.

Jareth sighed and with a wave of his hand Jason was standing before them.

"Jason." Sarah breathed, leaping into his arms.

"Baby, what's going on?" He asked, holding her tight, "I thought it was just a story."

"Sarah, decide." Jareth said, fast becoming annoyed with the couple.

"So, did I at first," Sarah answered, "But I've lived it, twice now."

"Sarah." Jareth persisted.

"I just want you to know that I love you." Sarah said, "Tell Nathan that none of this is his fault."

"What? What's going on?" Jason asked confused.

"Sarah, now!" The Goblin King demanded.

"Fine. I'll go with you."

"Go where?" Jason questioned pulling her tighter to him, "You aren't going anywhere with him."

"I have to Jason." She said, pulling away from him.

"But—"

Jareth reached out a hand to Sarah.

"I know it's not fair, but that's just the way it is." She said, taking Jareth's hand, "I love you."

With that, Jareth pulled Sarah to him and they where gone in a gust of wind and a flurry of glitter.


	3. Underground Again

**Chapter Three: Underground Again**

Everything was spinning. Sarah pulled closer to Jareth feeling as though she might spin off into space if something wasn't anchoring her. But a moment later the spinning stopped and they were standing in the middle of Jareth's throne room. Sarah quickly pulled away from Jareth.

"Welcome back, Sarah." He said, "Or should I say welcome home."

"Home. Ha!" she scoffed, "This place will _never_ be my home."

"Oh, but my dear I have thoughts quite the contrary. This place _is_ your home so I would advise you start making to best of it."

Sarah rolled her eyes and turned away.

"You do know, my darling Sarah, that it is rude to turn away when someone is trying to converse with you." Jareth purred, grabbing her arm and turning her to face him. "Now, if you will follow me I will show you to your quarters."

Jareth kept his firm grip on her arm and led her down a series of hallways until they reached a large and elegantly carved wooden door. He opened the door and led her into the room, closing the door behind them.

"Here we are."

Sarah pulled her arm out of his grasp and looked around the room. It was elegantly decorated with burgundy and emerald colored furniture and window curtains. There were multiple bookshelves, a fireplace, 2 couches, several chairs, a desk, and other small tables scattered throughout the room.

"I hope these rooms will be to your satisfaction." He said, "The door on the right leads to your closet, the left your bathroom, the one in the center leads to your sleeping area and this room of course is your sitting room.

Sarah was amazed at the grandeur of the room and she could only imagine what the others looked like, but she wasn't going to let Jareth know that.

"If you do not have any problems with your accommodations, I do believe we have some terms to discuss about your stay."

"Haven't I been through enough for one night, Jareth? I have just had my whole life turned upside down _again_. Could you please just be content with the fact that you have finally found a way to make me stay here forever and just let the situation rest for tonight?" Sarah yelled.

Jareth stared at her, slightly taken back by her out burst.

"Please?" she asked faintly, gaining her composure.

Jareth nodded, "Very well. I will see you in the morning." Jareth turned and strode to the door. "Good night." He added before exiting the room. Without having to lift a finger the door closed behind him.

Sarah sat down on the couch and pulled her knees up to her chest wrapping her arms around them. _Great job, Sarah! What have you gotten yourself into now?_ _I can't believe I am back in this horrible place __again_She sat there for a while staring blankly into space, before her thoughts drifted to the people whom she cared about and had been force to leave behind. Her tears started to flow as she thought of her dad, Toby, Jason, Nathan, and even Karen. After letting her tears flow freely for a while, she wiped her face and stood up.

Sarah wandered into her closet to see if by some chance she would have clothes that she could change into. She gasped when she entered to see all the racks and shelves full of dresses, cloaks, shoes, and other assorted necessities. She ran her hand along all the clothes; the fabrics were all soft and silky. She hunted through the dresses looking for something to sleep in. Sarah finally found the area of the closet where there were a number of nightgowns and robes. She removed a white silk v-neck nightgown and a light blue robe from the rack. Sarah slid off her shoes and quickly changed into the nightgown and put on the robe.

She returned to the sitting room and browsed through the many books on the shelves. When she found one that was to her satisfaction, a book on mythology, she returned to her spot on the couch and began to read. Soon her eyelids began to droop, as sleep threatened to take her. Sarah fought to stay awake and focus on the book until she finally lost the battle and drifted to sleep with her head on the couch arm and the book resting in her lap.

Jareth sat in his study trying to get some work done but he could only seem to focus on Sarah. He decided he would peek in on her and see if she was still awake. Jareth made a crystal appear and focused on Sarah, he looked into her sitting room and saw her laying on one of the couches asleep. He chuckled to himself, not surprised to see her asleep with a book in her lap. _Probably some fantasy nonsense…_ Jareth decided he would quietly move Sarah from the couch to her bed.

Jareth appeared outside Sarah's room a moment later and then quietly opened the door. He walked over to the couch on which she was resting and removed the book from her lap. Before picking her up, Jareth placed a sleep induction spell on her to keep her from waking as he moved her from the couch to her bed. He gently slid one arm under her legs and cradled her head and shoulders with other. Jareth cradled her against his chest and headed to the other room. The door quietly opened as he approached and the blankets turned down so that he could easily lay the sleeping girl in bed. Jareth gently placed her down on the bed and pulled the covers over her. He hesitated for moment appreciating the opportunity to be in the same room with Sarah without being able to feel the tension and hostility. _You're mine now, my darling. I'll have your affections too once you've been away from that silly boy long enough to realize I can offer you so much more than he could ever dream of offering you. _Jareth brushed stray chocolate tresses from her face. He then exited her quarters, the doors closing almost silently behind him.

"M'Lady. M'Lady, wake up." A small female goblin said shaking Sarah slightly.

"Hmmm?" Sarah mumbled keeping her eyes closed.

"Wake up, M'Lady. His Majesty says to get up and get ready for breakfast he will be here to escort you to breakfast at a quarter after eight. It's just a little before seven now, Miss, and I would recommend you hurry. His Majesty doesn't like to be kept waiting." The goblin stated.

"What's your name?" Sarah asked groggily.

"Akara."

"It's very nice to meet you Akara. But as for the orders of the Goblin King, I have a message for you to take back to him in return." She said sitting up.

"Very well, M'Lady."

"Tell him that I must unfortunately decline his request to join him for breakfast."

Akara curtsied and scurried out of the room. As soon as she had gone, Sarah laid back down pulling the blankets over her head. She had almost drifted back to sleep when she heard footsteps and then felt the blankets being pulled away from her body. Sarah turned over to see Jareth standing over her.

"Get up, Sarah." He said plainly. When she started to roll back over and ignore him, he added, "Do not test my patience!"

Sarah sighed and rolled out of bed. Before she even had time to say anything Jareth was pushing her towards the bathroom. "Go bathe." He said, pushing her into the bathroom.

"But I don't have anything to-"

"I'll hang something on the door. Now go." He replied shutting the door behind her.

Sarah started the water in the enormous bathtub. She then removed a towel from the cabinet and laid it on the large tiled edging around the tub. Then she selected a lavender scented shampoo and soap from the many that lined one side of the tub. After the tub was full, she turned off the water removed her robe and nightgown and stepped into the extremely warm water.

She soaked in the water; then washed her hair and body and stepped out of the tub wrapping herself in a towel. As soon as she had dried herself off, the tub began to drain itself. Sarah put on her robe once more and opened the door to find a dark emerald scoop-neck dress with a thick black satin ribbon that tied around the waist. There were also shoes and other items sitting on the floor in front of the door. She removed the dress from the hanger, picked up the items from the floor and stepped back into the bathroom. She towel dried her hair once more and then got dressed. Sarah quickly brushed her chocolate hair and then allowed it to hang free to air dry. She examined herself in the mirror and then walked into her sitting room. Sarah quickly glanced around the room for Jareth and to her surprise he wasn't lurking anywhere.

"Amazing." She mumbled to herself.

"What's amazing?" Jareth asked appearing behind her.

"Nothing."

Jareth nodded, "Are you ready to be escorted to breakfast?"

"Not really… But I don't have much of a choice, now, do I?"

Jareth extended an arm to escort her, "Let us be off then."

Sarah stared at him like he was crazy and proceeded to brush pass him to the door. But before she could take more than two steps, she felt a firm grip on her arm.

"I think not. It is royal custom for the Ladies of the Court to stay at their Lord's side." He explained, "And this brings me to my first term of you being here. You will learn and obey the etiquette of the royal court." Jareth released her arm and waited for a response. "Oh, and let me remind you that if you do not agree to the terms, then I reserve the right to bring your beloved Jason back into the equation."

Sarah stared at him blankly for a moment and then slid her arm into the crook of Jareth's arm resting her hand on his forearm.

"Very wise decision."

The two then exited Sarah's room and proceeded down a series of hallways to a dining hall. Jareth stopped at the end of the table and pulled out Sarah's chair. Sarah sat down and Jareth went to other end of the table and seated himself. He then beckoned for his servants and gave them instructions to bring out food and serve the meal.

Sarah sat quietly through the first portion of the meal, moving her food around on her plate with her fork. Jareth stared at her across the table and finally broke the silence.

"If you're finished eating, I do believe we have a few things to discuss." Jareth stated, rising from his seat.

Sarah nodded and stood up. Jareth took Sarah's arm and they headed down the hall towards his study. He opened the door and motioned for Sarah to enter.

"Take a seat," he said, pointing to a large cushioned chair in front of his desk. He then settled himself into his seat behind his desk. "Now, we need to discuss the terms under which you will be remaining here."

Sarah nodded emotionlessly as she settled herself into the chair.

"The first term you are already aware of, however I will state it again, you will learn and obey the etiquette of the royal court. Second, you will learn Underground history and languages. Thirdly, you will be groomed to be my future queen---"

"Queen?" Sarah yelled, jumping up, "There is no way I am going to be your queen. If you think for one minute--"

"Need I remind you, my dear, that if you do not agree to these terms I will be forced to bring a certain someone back into this." Jareth said calmly.

That caused Sarah to reign in her temper almost immediately; she slowly sat back down and returned her attention to Jareth.

"Much better." he said victoriously, "As I was saying, you will be groomed to be my future queen and wife and you will act accordingly. Finally, defiance is not acceptable, especially when it is in front of others members of the kingdom or royal court. In short, you will obey my commands at all times for I am King and you, sweet Sarah, belong to me. Now, are going to agree to these terms or will you defiant and stubborn as usual?"

Sarah's jaw hardened. She was seething underneath the surface, but she knew she had no other choice except to agree to the terms presented to her.

"I will…accept you terms."

"I'm glad that you are being amenable..." he replied, "Shall I escort you back to your room?"

Sarah nodded and took Jareth's outstretched arm. The two walked to Sarah's room in silence. Neither speaking until they had entered Sarah's sitting room.

"Here we are, love."

"Thank you..." Sarah said meekly as she moved away from Jareth.

"My dear, there is no reason to despair. This is not the end of the world." Jareth said walking over to Sarah.

Sarah looked down at the floor, not wanting to meet his gaze.

Jareth placed his hand under her chin as raised her head so that their eyes met. "You shall never want for anything... I can offer you so much more than that petty mortal boy."

Sarah jerked away the moment Jareth mentioned Jason as being a petty mortal. "How dare you!" she shrieked, "You have no right!"

"Sarah, calm yourself this instant!" Jareth commanded.

"No! You insult someone I deeply care about and then expect me to remain calm." Sarah yelled, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks.

"Defiance, love, defiance." he chided, "Are you going to break your word so quickly?"

She took a deep breath; attempting to regain what self-control she had left. "Jareth, please just leave... I do not want to say or do anything that I will regret... So, please just leave me be. I have agreed to your terms, what more do you want from me..."

"I am going to let this little incident be forgotten, and I will even admit that I provoked it, but my dear, you must learn to control yourself. There will be consequences next time." Jareth replied, "I will send Akara to fetch you later. Your lessons will begin today."

Sarah turned away from Jareth wiping her tear-stained face with her hands.

"Darling, what did I tell you about turning away when someone is speaking to you..." Jareth said as he grabbed her hand, attempting to turn her to face him.

"I'm sorry, M'Lord, I was trying to regain my composure." Sarah said, as she turned around, trying to act as submissive as possible.

"All is forgiven." He cooed, kissing her hand. "I must be going, Akara will return shortly." Then with a quick turn of his heel Jareth strode out of the room, the door clicking shut behind him.

"Argh...that man is-!" Sarah ranted, as soon as Jareth was gone. "He's pompous, arrogant... and completely insufferable."

"Who's completely insufferable?" a voice asked behind her.

Sarah cringed and turned to see Jareth standing behind her. "No one. I was just rambling..."

Jareth smirked, "Of course you were."

"May I ask why you have returned so soon?" Sarah asked, changing the subject.

"I realized that I failed to inform you that we will be having very important guests joining us for dinner tonight."

"Important guests?"

"Yes... my brother, Amarus and his wife, Serane. Amarus is in line to take control of my kingdom, if I should fail to marry by the end of this year, and I am sure his reasons for being here aren't merely to have a nice family reunion. " Jareth explained, "I'm sure he is looking for weaknesses he can exploit."

"I'm sorry, but I fail to realize why this has anything to do with me?" Sarah said

"You, my dear, are going to play the part of the adoring fiancée.." Jareth said sweetly.

"Beg pardon?" Sarah said.

"Don't play coy, Sarah. You know all to well what is expected of you." Jareth replied, "I am having my study prepared now, so that your lessons can begin today. My advisor and I will be teaching you the important things you need to know in order to survive the dinner tonight."

"But, Jareth, I can't..." Sarah started to protest.

"There is no room for debate on the matter. You always wanted to be an actress, so here is your chance."

Sarah started to protest once more, but was interrupted by a knock on her door.

"Enter." Jareth answered.

The door slowly opened and Akara peered into the room.

"Your Majesty," she said curtsying, "Areon sent me to inform you and Lady Sarah that the study is prepared."

"Thank you, Akara." he replied.

The little goblin nodded and quietly exited the room.

"We should be going, dear, it is rude to keep people waiting." Jareth said, taking Sarah by the arm.

"I can't Jareth. I won't. I'm not going to pretend to be _your_ anything..." Sarah replied, trying to pull her arm away.

"But, my sweet, you are already my fiancée..." Jareth stated, as he kept a firm grip on Sarah's arm, attempting to pull her towards the door, "The only thing you have to do is pretend to be the 'adoring' kind".

Sarah realized that he was right, she wasn't his adoring fiancée...but she was without a doubt _his _fiancée. Jareth continued to pull Sarah towards the door, until she finally quit fighting and walked to his study willingly.


	4. Lessons and Guests

**Chapter Four: Lessons and Guests**

"Areon, this is Sarah." Jareth said, closing the door, "Sarah, this is Areon, my chief advisor and medicine man."

"Lady Sarah." Areon greeted, kissing her hand. Sarah nodded acknowledging Areon.

"Now, that everyone has been introduced. Shall we get started?" Jareth pressed, knowing their time to prepare Sarah was limited.

"Oh yes, your Majesty." Areon said, and then turned to Sarah. "If you would take a seat, Milady, then we can get started."

Sarah quietly took a seat at the table in the center of the room. Jareth strode over to his desk and took a seat allowing Areon to begin.

"Now, there are many small things you should already know about the mannerisms of members of the royal court, seeing as you are an actress and are bound to have played the role of some sort of royal. The first is that as you are acting as a noble hosting others, to acknowledge another of noble status you must only give a slight nod of the head, a curtsey is not necessary." Areon stated looking to Sarah for confirmation that she understood.

She nodded and waited for Areon to continue.

"Second, you must enter and exit with his Majesty and allow him to help you to your seat. Also, you must be mindful of your etiquette during the meal – etiquette eating and conversing. Be sure to look at the person you is speaking, and nod occasionally to show that you are listening and if you feel the need to comment do so tactfully and watch the tone and volume of your voice. A lady of the royal court would never raise her voice with guests present in any situation."

Areon once more looked to Sarah to see if the information was settling. When he was assured that it was, he continued.

"Finally, there are certain things which must be done to ensure that the relationship between yourself and his Majesty is believable. But I believe I will let him inform you about that."

"Thank you, Areon." Jareth said, rising from his seated position. "Now, my dear Sarah, other than the things Areon mentioned there are many things which must be done to make our "relationship" believable."

_Wonderful! I'm sure I am going to love this…_ Sarah thought to herself.

Jareth ignored Sarah's sarcastic thoughts and continued, "There cannot be a sense of loathing and resentment present. You must take compliments given with grace and lovingness. As well as respond accordingly to any signs of affection I chose to display. Also, any questions you are asked about our relationship must be answered from the stand point of a loving fiancée and they must be answered with a polite and modest vagueness or our little act will not work – if too much or too little information is shared, then our relationship will be known for the sham it is."

_Alright, Sarah, this is the ultimate test to see how bad you truly want to save Jason. Don't blow it. _She reminded herself.

"Very well, your Majesty, I do believe I can handle the things you have stated."

"I'm _so_ glad you feel confident in your abilities, love. And you really must start calling me Jareth. Two happily engaged people wouldn't use such titles."

"Alright Jareth." Sarah replied.

"Wonderful, Milady, I believe you will perform excellently." Areon exclaimed, adding his comments once again.

"I quite agree, Areon." Jareth agreed, "What time will my brother and his wife be arriving?"

"Early evening, my king. Which means the lady does not have much time to prepare…it is after two already." Areon answered.

"Thank you, Areon, I will see to it that she is ready. Your services are no longer needed. Please inform me when my brother arrives."

"Yes, your Majesty." Areon replied, leaving the room.

"You are being awfully cooperative, my sweet. Is there any reason?" Jareth asked, noticing Sarah was being much more willing than he would have expected.

"Of course not, darling. Why would I try to make a complicated situation even more difficult for my fiancée?" Sarah purred.

_Ever the actress._ Jareth mused, "Splendid. Since we have everything settled in that respect, we really should go get you ready." Jareth offered Sarah his arm, "Shall we?"

Sarah nodded, taking Jareth's arm, "Lead on."

The pair soon arrived at Sarah's room.

"A dress needs to be selected, someone needs to be called to fix your hair and make-up, and you, love, need to go bathe." Jareth stated, as they entered the room and he headed for Sarah's closet.

"But, Jareth, I just ---" Sarah started.

"I know you just bathed, however wet hair is easier to work with and you need to smell of peaches, instead of lavender, seeing that peach is my preferred fragrance." He answered from the closet, "Silver and pale blue or burgundy with gold?"

"What?"

"The dress color, sweetling?"

"Oh… the silver one."

"Excellent! Go bathe, I'll ensure everything you need is by the door for you to put on when you finish. And remember, peach scented soaps." Jareth said.

"Have I mentioned the fact that I have an extreme problem with peaches…"

"Sarah!"

"Ok, ok, fine. I'm going." She replied heading into the bathroom.

Sarah turned on the water, retrieved a towel from the closet and selected the peach scented soap and shampoo from the line of fragrant soaps while waiting on the bath to be filled with steaming water. Once the bathtub was full Sarah slipped out of her dress and into the gigantic tub for a second time that day.

When Jareth heard Sarah shut off the water, he exited the room to summon someone to help Sarah with her hair and make-up as well as her dress. He soon returned with Akara in tow to help Sarah.

Jareth strode over to the bathroom door, knocking on it lightly, "Sarah."

"Yes?"

"Akara is here to help you dress. Are you about finished?"

"Yes, I'm almost finished, but why do I need help dressing?" she asked.

"You can't very well lace your corset and button your dress without help…" Jareth replied.

"Corset?" Sarah questioned, as she stepped out of the water and wrapped herself in a towel. "I did not sign up to be wearing corsets."

"It is all part of being a lady of the royal court." Jareth said.

"Lovely…" Sarah said, as she cracked the door open and Akara handed her the needed undergarments.

"Akara, I trust you will have her ready." Jareth stated, heading to the door.

"Yes, your Majesty." She replied as he left the room.

After she had put on her necessities, she cracked the door once more allowing Akara to enter with the dress and corset. Akara handed the corset to Sarah to slip on while she hung the dress on the door. She then proceeded to tighten Sarah's corset. Akara attempted to lace the corset as gently as possible but that didn't prevent Sarah from sucking in air each time she pulled the laces tighter.

"Akara, I do believe it's tight enough…" Sarah said through clenched teeth.

"Almost done, Milady." Akara said, pulling the laces one last time, "There. Finished."

Akara then hand Sarah the gown, which she slipped over her head. Then, started to button the many silver pearl buttons that lined the back of the dress. Once Akara finished, Sarah had the opportunity to truly look at her dress. The dress was gorgeous – with a scooped neckline and tight bodice of lovely silver fabric and a flowing skirt that started with the same silver fabric as the bodice, then slowly changed to an iridescent pale blue as it reached the floor.

Sarah gasped, "Wow…"

"Milady, you look beautiful." Akara commented, "Now, let us go to the other room and see if we can't do something with your hair."

Sarah nodded in agreement as the two scurried into Sarah's bedroom to her vanity. Sarah quickly took a seat as Akara got to work on her hair. She pinned Sarah's chocolate tresses up into a mass of curls with a few cascading down the back of her neck. Akara then got started applying modest make-up to accent Sarah's deep green eyes and shapely lips. As Akara was applying the last bit of make-up, there was a knock on the door.

"Enter." Sarah answered. They heard the door open and close and entered the sitting room to find Jareth waiting. Akara left Sarah in the sitting room and headed into her closet to fetch her shoes. She quickly came back and helped Sarah slip them onto her feet and then left the room.

"Well, my darling, you look…stunning." Jareth said with a smile.

"Thank you." She meekly replied looking down at the floor.

Jareth walked over, placed his hand under Sarah's chin and lifted her gaze to meet his, "No. You lower your eyes to no one tonight. You are the future queen of the Goblin Kingdom and you must carry yourself as such. Understood?"

Sarah bit her lip for a moment and then nodded.

"Good. My brother has just arrived. He and his wife are being shown to their rooms where they can freshen up before dinner. " Jareth explained, "Areon is going inform us when they have been shown into the dining hall and then we will join them."

Jareth led Sarah over to one of the couches in front of the fire, so that they could sit and wait on Areon to inform them that their guests were in the dining hall.

Once both were settled, Sarah turned to her companion, "Jareth, may I ask you a question?"

"Yes, Sarah, you may."

"Um… Is there any way I could return Aboveground to get a few things?"

Jareth's eyebrows raised in suspicion, "Why? Everything you need can be provide…"

"Oh, no! Its not something I need, just something I want." She replied, and then paused waiting for Jareth to comment. When he did not she continued, "I would like to gather a couple of pictures and other items of sentimental value."

"How do I know this isn't just some attempt for you to have the opportunity to escape?"

"Jareth, I have given you my word, that I would remain Underground with you and its not like you wouldn't be able to find me… I mean, where would I go…"

He gazed at her intently, finding truth in her words, "I believe that is plausible, as long as there are no glitches this evening. But I do not foresee any, seeing as you know that not being able to retrieve personal items would not be the only consequences."

"Thank you."

Before any more words could be spoken, there was a knock at the door.

"Enter." Jareth answered.

Areon briskly entered the room and informed the pair that the guests had just been shown into the dining hall.

"Thank you, Areon. Will you be joining us this evening?"

"No, your Majesty, I have other duties to attend to." He answered, and then turned to Sarah, "You look lovely, Lady Sarah, and do not worry everything will be fine, just remember everything we taught you."

Sarah smiled and nodded.

Jareth then turned to Sarah offering her his arm, "Let us be going then, we do not want to keep our guests waiting."

The pair quickly exited the room followed closely by Areon. When they reached the doors to the dining hall, Jareth paused and waited for Areon to open the doors and announce them.

Areon opened the door and entered, "His Majesty, King Jareth and the Lady Sarah."

Jareth and Sarah entered after they were introduced. Once they were in the room, Areon gave a slight bow to the king and exited the room, closing the doors behind him.

Jareth's brother and his wife rose as the pair entered.

"Jareth." He said, walking over followed closely by his wife.

"Amarus." Jareth acknowledged with a nod of his head, "Serane."

"Hello, Jareth." Serane greeted, then looked to Sarah, "And who is this enchanting woman with you?"

"My fiancée Sarah," he said, kissing her on the neck, "We will be marrying in a little over a month, I do hope that you and my brother will be in attendance." Jareth finished, pulling Sarah into him. Sarah shyly smiled and rested her head on Jareth's shoulder.

"That's wonderful. Of course we will be in attendance, isn't that right, Amarus?"

"Oh… yes. Congratulations to you both."

"Thank you." Sarah replied, graciously.


	5. After Dinner Talk

**Chapter Five: After Dinner Talk**

The four had exited the main hall together and then parted their separate ways. Jareth and Sarah walked in silence until they had entered Sarah's sitting room. As soon as they were safely in the room with the door shut behind them, Sarah jerked out of Jareth's grasp.

"I cannot believe you took advantage of me like that!" She yelled, kicking her shoes off across the room

"Sarah! Keep your voice down!" Jareth reprimanded.

"No! I am not going to let you dictate to me as to how I should express my emotions!" She yelled once more, grabbing a vase from one of the tables and throwing it to the ground.

No sooner than the glass shattered against the floor, Jareth grabbed her firmly by the arms and backed her up to the wall. "I am warning you now, my dear, if you do not control your temper you _will_ regret!"

Keeping her arms pinned to the wall, Jareth asked coolly, "Now, darling, is there something I have done that has offended you?"

"Yes! There is something you have done that has offended me!" Sarah seethed, trying to pull free, but to no avail.

"Sarah!" He warned.

"You took an innocent situation – a time when I was actually enjoying myself – and twisted it into a ploy to seduce me." She said a little more quietly, "I was enjoying myself while we danced – enjoying myself in _your_ presence." S_omething I never thought was possible._ "And…and you ruined it!"

"Ruined it?" He asked innocently. Baiting her as he released her arms and placed his arm on the wall beside Sarah, resting all his weigh on it.

"Yes. Ruined it. With that --- that kiss. That invasive…horrible… vile kiss…." She spat, once again trying to free herself from his grasp. "You are despicable, pompous – "

"Take care your words, Milady! You may be my future queen… but I am still King and I will not stand for being insulted." He said, making the gap between them even smaller.

Sarah knew she was asking for trouble, but she couldn't reel in her anger. "Arrogant, insufferable, egotistical." She challenged.

In that instant, Jareth slammed his fists into the wall making Sarah gasp and jump slightly. She knew she had stepped over the line and tried to get off the wall and away from him, but he was much faster than she. He grabbed her by the arms and pinned her forcefully to the wall once more before she had made it two steps away from him.

"Did I startle you, dearest?" He mocked.

Sarah glared at him, all the while trying to loosen his grip on her arms. "Jareth, you are--"

"Quiet!" He snapped. "Now, it seems we have a misunderstanding as to what is tolerable and what is not."

Sarah scoffed and turned her head away from him.

Jareth squeezed her arms a bit tighter, "You _will_ look at me when I am speaking to you."

She slowly turned her gaze back to the enraged man in front of her and set her face into a solid scowl.

"Better…" He said, "Now, I find myself once again having to remind you that defiance will not be tolerated."

"You are hurting my arms."

"And I will release them as soon as you understand the fact that you **will **abide by the agreement set forth upon your arrival here and that anything I say goes even if it is not part of our original agreement. Taking into account the fact that the aforementioned agreement is subject to amendments and additions whenever the situation calls for it. Do you understand?"

"Yes!" she hissed, "Now, let go of my arms!"

"Sarah!" Jareth said, his voice low and menacing, "My patience is wearing thin as is my generosity in over looking your mistakes without consequences." He continued and with each question his grip on her arms tightened, "Do you wish to push this matter further? Or do you understand my previous statement?"

"Yes."

Jareth's eyes turned cold and he raised his hand to backhand her across the cheek. Sarah saw the slap coming and her body instantly went limp and she slid down the wall to the floor.

"Consider that a warning, for next time I will not hold back." He said glaring down at her, "You will soon learn that things are very different down here. Now, once again I ask you, do we have an understanding as to what is and is not tolerable?"

"Yes…we do..." Sarah replied weakly, still frightened from rage she had seen in the previous moment.

"I must say that I do not believe I have ever seen fear in your eyes, but no matter, the fear seems to have made you much more cooperative." He smirked.

"Don't patronize me." Sarah snapped back without a second thought.

"Go get ready for bed." Jareth ordered.

Sarah stood quickly and went to her closet to get her nightclothes. Jareth took a seat while he waited for her to return, but not before making the broken vase disappear with a simple wave of his hand. Sarah selected a nightgown from the racks, then slipped behind the dressing screen in her closet and proceed to remove her dress before realizing she needed help.

"Umm…how do I.." she said doubtfully.

Jareth shook his head and then with a flick of his wrist, the dress was unbuttoned and the corset unlaced.

Sarah quickly removed the dress and corset and slipped on her nightgown and exited the closet.


	6. Dreaming of You

**Chapter Six: Dreaming of You**

After a few more choice words, Jareth had ordered her to go to bed and then promptly exited the room. Sarah had been laying in bed for nearing on half an hour she assumed and yet sleep would not come. She continued to toss and turn for the better part of an hour before she finally drifted into an uneasy sleep.

_She had been blindfolded for what seemed like an eternity before he had said they were almost there._

"_Does that mean I can take the blindfold off?" she asked._

"_Not yet, just a few more steps." He reassured her, "Duck your head… well lay it on my shoulder since you can't really see what you're ducking under…"_

_She did as she was bidden and a moment later felt herself being lowered to the ground._

"_Ok, we're here." He said as he helped her remove her blindfold._

_She gasped. They were inside a cave – it was truly magnificent. It had a small waterfall and water pool as well as different kinds of vines and flowers growing on the walls and there were even small holes in the top of the cave that gave it extra light._

"_Its beautiful…"_

"_This is the spot, Sarah, the one I told you about…" he said into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her._

"_Jase, its amazing…even after all you told me, I never dreamed…"_

_Sitting in her room and like always, she was trying to study and he was doing everything in his power to distract her… not that he didn't care about his grades or that he hadn't been studying, but Sarah had been studying for 2 hours and he was ready for her to stop focusing on school…_

"_Sarah…" He whispered as he kissed the back of her neck and was slowly working his way to her lips, "You can stop studying now. You have absolutely nothing to worry about. You know all the material and on top of that you are just splendidly brilliant."_

"_But… I really-" she started to reply._

"_No buts," he said as he took the book from her and closed it, "You have been studying all night. Its time to stop."_

_Sarah tried to frown, but she couldn't hold it as Jason went back to his previous task of kissing._

"_Oh, alright--" Sarah was once again cut off, but this time by her cell phone ringing._

"_I just can't win…" Jason complained as Sarah crossed the room to her purse and pulled out her cell phone._

"_Hello…Oh, hey dad…" Sarah answered, " What's wrong?… What… When… No, it's not true. This can't be happening…" Tears starting rolling down her face and her phone slipped from her hand and she brought her hands up to cover her face._

_Jason, who had crossed over to Sarah, picked up the phone from the floor. "Mr. Williams, its Jason. Sarah, isn't really able to talk," He explained glancing over at her worriedly, "But don't worry, I'll take care of her… No, don't explain. She'll tell me, if she wants me to know… Alright, bye."_

_Sarah still hadn't moved. She stood completely still except for the sobs that were shaking her body._

"_Sarah, what happened?" Jason asked quietly as he reached out for her._

_Sarah quickly pulled away, "No. Don't." She sank to the floor, shaking uncontrollably._

_Jason knelt beside her and wrapped his arms around her. She tried to pull away once more, but his arms held fast until she finally gave in and sunk into his chest. "Shh, shh. Tell me what happened…"_

"_A car accident a few hours ago… drunk driver… head on… both drivers DOA…" she gasped through her sobs, "My mother…"_

"_Baby…I'm so sorry…" he condoled softly as he lifted her into his arms and carried her over to the bed._

_He sat down and pulled her against his chest – shushing, humming and holding._

_Sarah found herself standing in a hospital waiting… this time she wasn't part of the dream as she was before… she wasn't dreaming about old experiences. It was as if she was watching things as they occurred in time._

_She looked around the waiting room – searching. Then she saw it, Jason and his parents sitting together, looking very sombre. She watched them as they talked to each other, but she couldn't hear anything they were saying…actually she couldn't hear anything at all. It was as if she was watching a silent movie. She watched them talking for a moment longer. Then she saw a doctor approach and they all stood. She didn't know what had been said, but it must have been awful because she saw Mrs. Bransen cover her mouth and fall into her husband's arms._

_Sarah tried to go to them, tried to find out what was going on, but something was tugging at her, pulling her back to the waking world…_

"Milady." Akara said, "Milady, you must wake up."

Sarah slowly opened her eyes, "Mm.. I'm… awake…"

"Now, you must get up and get ready. You cannot be late especially when you have guests… the King would be very cross with you…"

_The King stays cross with me…_ she thought.

"I know, Akara…" She replied as she quickly stretched and then got out of bed, "How much time do I have?"

"A little over an hour."

"Alright… I'm going to go take a bath… maybe that will help me wake up…" Sarah said as she headed towards the bathroom, "Would you mind finding me dress, Akara?"

"I wouldn't mind in the least, Milady. Do you have a color preference?"

"No, not really. Just surprise me." She said before closing the bathroom door.

Within the hour Sarah had finished bathing, dressed and was sitting at her vanity while Akara once again fixed her hair and applied make-up to accent her eyes and lips.

"I'm finished, Milady. Why don't you go take a look?" Akara said pleasantly.

Sarah nodded and walked over to here full-length mirror. She gazed at her image and lost herself in thought. _Life here definitely has it advantages. I mean, I never looked like this back home and even though Karen and I were getting along, our relationship was a little unsettled… The only person who is really going to miss me is Jason. Toby will forget me eventually. And despite our frequent disagreements, Jareth seems to care about me even if his world and its standards are extremely off… maybe I could be… _

"You look splendid..." Akara said quietly.

"Only because of you… You're amazing." Sarah complimented in return as she continued to stare at her reflection.

The pale gold dress was cut off the shoulder with sheer sleeves of a paler gold that ended mid-way down the arm and were tied with dark gold ribbon. The waist was perfectly fitted and the back was lower cut and accented with dark gold ribbons that were intricately laced.

"It reminds me of sunrise." Sarah remarked not realizing that Akara had left only to be replaced by the Goblin King.

"As it should." Jareth said moving behind her.

Sarah gasped, "Your Majesty, you startled me."

"Your Majesty? Haven't I asked you to call me Jareth.." He teased.

"I'm sorry…" Sarah apologized, not wishing to incur the wrath she encountered last night.

"It's quite alright." Jareth replied, "And you are much lovelier than any sunrise."

Sarah smiled slightly.

"Are you ready for breakfast?" He asked.

"Yes, I am."

Jareth offered Sarah his arm, which she took gracefully. "Remember we have guests, my dear."

Sarah nodded as they left her room and headed to the dining hall.

The morning meal with her fiancée and his lovely family relations went smoothly. Soon after the meal ended, Jareth and Amarus left to discuss matters of state with Areon and Serane entreated Sarah to accompany her on a walk in the gardens.

The group then gathered together again at mid-day for their afternoon meal.

"Your fiancée is quite charming, Jareth." Serane commented as they ate, "I hope to get to know her better after the wedding, for I know you both must be extremely busy with wedding preparations and we will not have time before Amarus and I leave tomorrow."

"Actually, my dear, we will unfortunately have to depart shortly after we finish our meal." Amarus informed his wife.

Serane acknowledge her husband's statement with a nod of her head, then turned her attention back to her brother-in-law.

"I am sure Sarah would like to get better acquainted with you as well, Serane." Jareth replied.

The rest of the meal was accompanied by polite discussion then the couples parted – Areon and Serane to prepare for their departure and Jareth and Sarah to discuss wedding plans.

Jareth and Sarah retreated arm in arm to Jareth's study.

"Take a seat, love." Jareth said releasing her arm and motioning towards a cushioned chair in front of his desk.

Sarah sat down in the offered chair and smoothed out her dress while Jareth moved around his desk and took a seat.

"Where to begin?" Jareth mused, "I believe that first and foremost I should inform you that marriage customs here are very different from what you are used to… Truthfully, the majority of our customs are very different as you will soon find out."

Sarah nodded to show she was actively listening.

"I will be bringing in an instructor to educate you about the customs of the Fae and the Royal Court for I will not be able to teach you with all of the preparations that must be made if we are to marry in a month's time. I also believe it is better for both of us, if we do not spend too much time together before the wedding because the added stress will only enhance the likelihood of fighting."

The edges of Sarah's lips turned up in a slight smirk at his last statement.

"Now as for our wedding, we will both have ample amounts of work to do. My work will consist more of actually preparations for the event itself while your work will consist of more personal preparations."

"What kind of personal preparations?" Sarah questioned.

"You will have your lessons on customs as well as continued instruction on etiquette. You will also be in charge of commissioning your wedding dress, for I assume you will want to help design it, correct?"

"Oh, yes please." Sarah eyes lit up.

"There will also be the matter of designing two more dresses for your coronations."

"Coronations?" She asked somewhat puzzled.

"Yes, coronations. The first will be your coronation as Queen of the Labyrinth and the second will be your coronation as High Queen of the Underground."

"High Queen?"

"My aren't we full of questions…" He teased.

"But I did not know that…"

"I know. My ascension to the throne of the High King, my father, was the reason for my brother's visit. For you see, my father decreed, just before his death, that I would be the next High King instead of my older brother because he did not trust Amarus to run the Underground properly. However, the laws of the Underground stipulate that the heir of the High King must be married before he can ascend to the throne. However, if the heir is not married and coronated within a year of the former ruler's death, then the throne passes to the next in line."

"Oh…"

"I have two months, as of last night, to marry and be coronated." Jareth explained further.

Sarah unfortunately did not hear a word he said after he explained he had two months to marry for her mind begin to wander and it eventually drifted to her dream from the night before… She kept seeing the scene in the hospital waiting room play over and over again in her mind…

"Sarah, are you listening?" Jareth called to her. "Sarah, love, are you alright?"

He crossed over and knelt in front her. He brushed a hand across her cheek and called her name once more.

Sarah shook her head slightly and looked down at Jareth. It was only then that she realized tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Are you alright?" He asked once more.

Sarah had never seen so much concern in his eyes, "I- I'm fine."

"Sarah, I know better. You cannot lie to me. What--" Jareth pressed.

Before he could finish, however, there was knock at the door. Jareth quickly crossed to the door and opened it.

"Milord, your brother is departing." Areon informed him.

"Very well, I shall be out in a moment." He said and closed the door before turning back to Sarah, "I will be back in a moment."

Sarah nodded mutely as Jareth quickly exited the room. A few moments later, he returned and knelt back down in front of his fiancée.

"Sarah, you have to talk to me."

Sarah shook her head unable to respond.

"Would you prefer to discuss this in your room?" He asked.

When he did not receive a reply, he scooped Sarah into his arms and a moment later they were in Sarah's sitting room. Jareth gently placed Sarah on the couch in front of the fireplace and then sat down beside her and started a fire with a flick of his wrist.

Sarah stared into the fire trying to pull herself together.

"Sarah, look at me." Jareth said placing a hand under her chin and turning her face towards his, "Tell me what's going on."

"I can't…" she replied faintly.

"Why can't you?"

"You won't like it…"

"Tell me what's bothering you." He said stroking her cheek.

Sarah bit her lip sceptically then took a deep, calming breath. "It was just a dream."

"It wasn't just a dream… Tell me."

"It's nothing." Sarah said, rising and walking out onto her balcony.

Jareth sighed and followed her. "Sarah."

"I can't, Jareth, I just…" Sarah replied faintly.

"Look at me." Jareth said quietly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Sarah shrugged his hand from her shoulder and did not move.

"Look at me." He repeated with added firmness.

Sarah started to move away from him, but was quickly stopped by an iron like grip on her arm.

"I have had quite enough of this, Sarah." Jareth chided, pulling her to him, "You may be upset, but that is no reason to be rude."

"Let go of me." Sarah ordered, trying to pull away.

"Giving orders, are we?" Jareth smirked. He quickly pulled Sarah against his chest and stopped any further struggle by wrapping both arms around her waist.

"Jareth, please… I'm sorry…" Sarah replied, her body starting to go limp in his arms as the tears she had been fighting started to fall. "There is just so much going on… being here, planning a wedding, having all these new things to learn – etiquette, protocol, languages…and then, these dreams, these stupid dreams…"

He shifted his arms to better support her weight. "What dreams?"

"They're not exactly dreams… more like memories…" Sarah looked up at Jareth, "But what I can't figure out is why some of them are sad… I mean, since they all have to do with my boyfriend, you figure they would be happy…"

Jareth's eyes flashed momentarily before returning to their cool and calm state.

"I know you don't like hearing about him, but he is a major part of my life and---"

"_Was_ a major part of your life." He corrected, "But I suppose it is alright to discuss him, seeing as I am the one who asked what your dreams where about. So, please continue. You said some of the dreams were unhappy, how so?"

"…Well, one of them was about the day I found out my mother had been killed, Jason was with me when I found out… And the other dream, I can't quite understand. I don't really know if it was a dream or not. I definitely know, however, that it was not a memory…"

"What do you mean by you don't know if it was a dream or not? What else would it be?"

"I don't know… It just seemed so real, almost like I was watching the event as it happened, but I could only see it. I couldn't hear anything that was being said." Sarah explained.

"You couldn't hear anything? Do you remember if you were actually there while the event was playing out? Could other people see you?" Jareth asked.

"I don't think other people could see me… It was more like I was watching a silent film…but it felt so real... Do you think you could understand what my dream was or what it meant?"

"Possibly."

"If you saw it, would you be able to tell?" Sarah questioned.

"Of course."

"Could you tell me?" Sarah asked, turning in his arms so she could see him better.

"Do you know what you are asking, Sarah?"

Sarah nodded.

"Do you know what kind of power you are giving me?

Again, she nodded.

"You know that once I do this, I will be able to look into your mind any time I choose. I will no longer need your consent." He informed her.

"I trust you. Please, I have to know."

"Close your eyes." He said, removing his arms from her waist. "Take a deep breath. Relax." He brought his hands up on either side of her face and placed his fore and middle fingers on her temples.

Jareth closed his eyes and began to concentrate. Within mere moments, they were connected and he was working his way into her memory and pulling out the previous night's dreams… He saw the hidden cave with the waterfall and he saw Sarah wrapped in Jason's arms as she cried for her mother. Then, he found it – the unknown dream. He was standing in the hospital waiting room. He saw Jason and what he assumed to be the boy's parents. He saw the doctor approach and then, he saw Jason's mother begin to weep in her husband's arms. Then, it was over and Jareth quickly realized that what Sarah had seen definitely was not a dream. Jareth opened his eyes, breaking the connection. He slowly removed his hands from Sarah's face and secured them back around her waist.

Sarah opened her eyes. "Well?"

"It wasn't a dream." Jareth said grimly.

"Then what was it?" Sarah asked, her voice trembling.

"You know what is was…" Jareth replied, "What you saw was very real… just like you thought…"

"No." Sarah said as her body too began to tremble, "It wasn't real. It can't have been real…"

"What I don't understand is how you saw that?" Jareth pondered.

"I don't care how I saw it…" Sarah said becoming more upset, "I want to know what happened! I want to know why they were all sitting in the hospital!!"

Jareth's arms tightened around Sarah once again, "Sarah, you must calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down?! How am I supposed to do that? I just found out that something terrible has happened involving my boyfriend and his family."

"Sarah, I am your fiancée and I really do not appreciate you throwing around the word "boyfriend" in regard to someone else… However, I do realize that the two of you were very close and so I am going to offer you something as an engagement gift."

"What kind of gift?"

"A trip Aboveground."

"At what cost?"

"That is where the word _gift_ is key, Sarah. Do pay attention."

"Alright, I'm listening."

"I will take you Aboveground. You will have 24 hours to find out what has happened and retrieve any items you may need from your house."

"When?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow! But—"

"No buts, Sarah. It is getting late and you need rest. I will not have you exhausting yourself. There is much to do before our wedding and I cannot have you ill."

Sarah thought for a moment before nodding, "Alright."

Jareth kissed her forehead, "Now, let's get you to bed."

Sarah nodded and the two walked back into her room. Jareth motioned for Sarah to wait as he strode into her closet. He returned a moment later carrying a thin strapped, cream-colored silk nightgown. He handed her the nightgown and told her to turn around. He, then, untied and unlaced the many ribbons at the back of her gown and sent her into the bathroom to change. Sarah returned a few moments later. She laid the gown across a chair and entered her bedroom. She sat down at her vanity and removed the assorted decorative jewels from her hair sitting them on the table as she went. She bent over to get the box for her hair ornaments out of the side drawer in her vanity when she felt Jareth walk up behind her. He gently touched her shoulder. Sarah placed all of the jewelled hair ornaments in their box. Then, she proceeded to remove the pins that were holding her many curls in place. However, Jareth placed his hands over hers, stopping her.

"Let me."

Sarah was taken aback and didn't know how to respond, so she simply placed her hands in her lap.

There was silence as Jareth removed the pins holding up Sarah's chocolate tresses. It wasn't long before he had removed all of the pins and Sarah's hair was a mass of curls cascading onto her shoulders and back.

"I could have done that myself…" Sarah noted quietly.

"I know…" He said, running a hand through her curls before sliding it down her arm and grasping her hand.

He pulled her to her feet and spun her towards him. "Goodnight." He said before kissing her hand and leaving her chambers.

Sarah stood in shock as she watched his form retreat from her room. She stood in place a moment longer before climbing into bed with the lights dimming soon after.

As her eyes fluttered closed, she was lost in thought… _There is more to this place and its dark King than I ever imagined… Maybe I can be happy here… Maybe…_


	7. Goodbye Love

**Chapter Seven: Goodbye Love**

The next morning Sarah woke to the sound of Akara entering her room with a breakfast tray.

"Good morning, M'Lady." Akara greeted as she sat Sarah's breakfast beside her on the bed.

Sarah simply smiled and propped herself up on the pillows.

"His Majesty said to inform you that you have as much time as you would like to eat breakfast and get dressed."

"…Really?"

"He said that whenever you are ready, you are to meet him in his study."

"Thank you, Akara. Will you come back in about an hour to help me with my make-up and hair?"

"As you wish, M'Lady." Akara replied. Then with a curtsy the little goblin woman exited the room.

Sarah leisurely ate her breakfast of buttered toast and fruit before rising and walking to her closet. She rummaged through the numerous dresses looking for one that was more simplistic. She searched for the better part of ten minutes before finding the dress she wanted. It was a mint-colored lawn dress with a pale pink ribbon around the waist. Sarah also selected a pair of pale pink slippers to match. She placed the slippers beside her vanity and then entered the bathroom with her dress and some clean undergarments.

Sarah took a quick bath and then slipped into her clean clothes. She had exited the bathroom and was just sitting down at her vanity to comb the tangles out of her hair when Akara returned.

Sarah smiled, "You have impeccable timing, Akara."

"Thank you, M'Lady…but I believe it was good planning on your part and not my timing…"

Sarah chuckled slightly at the goblin woman's statement as she proceeded to comb her hair.

"Oh, allow me." Akara said, taking the comb and working through Sarah's tangled hair. "And what would you like to do with your hair today?

"I'd like to leave it down and have it curled… but soft curls."

"I believe I can do that, M'Lady… and I would assume you want light make-up as well."

"Oh, yes, please."

Within the next hour, Sarah was finished getting ready and headed to Jareth's study.

Sarah paused in front of the door and knocked.

"Enter." He called.

Sarah eased the door open and stood just inside the doorway.

Jareth looked up at her, "Well, don't hover in the doorway. Shut the door and come sit down."

Sarah slowly shut the door, made her way over to one of the chairs and sat down.

"How are you this morning?" Jareth asked while signing a few papers.

"Very well, thank you."

"Good, good. Now, I do believe we have few things to discuss before I take you Aboveground." He stated, placing his pen down on the table.

Sarah nodded.

"First, I need to explain that time works much differently here. You have been here for roughly three days, but Aboveground more than three days' time has passed."

"How much more?"

"One day here is roughly equivalent to four days there. So you have been gone for about 2 weeks."

"Two weeks? My parents must be distraught and Toby. What about Toby? He must—"

"Sarah," Jareth raised his hand to stop her rant, "They are fine. No one even realizes you are gone."

"I'm sorry? What?" She asked not understanding.

"The instant you agreed to return with me, the memories of everyone who have ever known were wiped clear of anything having to do with you."

Sarah's eyes widened in disbelief and tears threatened to fall.

"The only person who remembers you is Jason because of the connection made when you decided to take his place here."

Sarah began to tremble, "No one loves and misses me… no one remembers me… no one…"

"It is for their own good, my love." Jareth said as he knelt beside her chair.

Sarah's hands continued to tremble as she brought them up to cover her face and hide the tears preparing to fall. "No… no…"

"Sarah, look at me."

She shook her head and continued to hide behind her hands.

Jareth took Sarah hands and pulled them away from her face. "Look at me."

Sarah took a deep breath, then looked him in the eyes.

Jareth stroked the back of her hand with his thumb, "Their memories were wiped clear to keep them from being in pain. Would you want your family and friends to be devastated by loss? No? That's exactly what would happen if they could remember you, they would be devastated and their lives would never be the same. Is that what you want?"

"No… but it hurts so much to know that they don't remember… it hurts…"

"I know, my darling, I know…" He cooed, continuing to stroke her hand until her trembling subsided, "Your memories weren't erased, but they could be if you wanted…"

"No." Sarah replied firmly, "What else did we need to discuss?"

"Ah, yes." Jareth pulled a small black box from his coat pocket and handed it to Sarah.

"What is it?"

"Open it." He said as he stood up.

Sarah delicately opened the box to reveal a ring. The ring was delicate silver band with a small clear, and completely circular crystal. She removed the ring from the box and as the light hit the silver she could see that symbol from Jareth's medallion was engraved continuously along the band. Sarah looked up at Jareth, dumbfounded.

"Look at it as an engagement ring of sorts."

Sarah quickly and purposely put the ring back in the box and closed it.

"Sarah." Jareth warned. "Put it on."

"I can't…" She shook her head.

"You can and you will."

"I…I…can't…" Sarah said once more as the box slipped out of her hands to the floor.

In an instant, Jareth had snatched the box off the floor and pulled Sarah out of her chair. As the chair toppled over, Jareth removed the ring from the box and allowed the box to fall to the floor.

He held the ring out to her. "Put it on."

Sarah shook her head once more.

Faster than lightning, Jareth grabbed her hand and shoved the ring onto ring finger.

"Why must you make things so difficult?" He snapped, "Do you try my patience on purpose?"

Sarah stifled a sob.

"Right that chair and sit down." He commanded as he strode around his desk and took a seat.

She quickly picked the chair up off the floor and sat down, placing her hands in her lap.

Jareth glared at her from across the desk, "Now. Let us continue our little discussion as adults, shall we?"

Sarah submissively looked down at her lap.

"The ring you are wearing binds you to me as my future queen. It allows others to see that you are _mine_ and allows me to be able to protect you. With it, I will be able to know where you are, sense any danger that may befall you, and keep you out of trouble and in line at all times. You may as well stop that now." He said, noting her efforts to remove the ring, "I am the only one who has the ability to remove that ring."

"So, this is just another way to show everyone that I am owned by you." She spat.

"If you choose to look at it that way, then I suppose, it is."

Sarah sighed, "Is there anything else we need to discuss or can we get going?"

"I do believe that is all for now."

"Good then. Can we go now?" Sarah asked impatiently.

"Yes, yes, come here." He said, rising and extending a hand to her. "Where exactly do you want me to take you?"

"The bridge in the park, where I would always rehearse my lines." She answered taking his hand.

"Very well." Jareth pulled her tight against his body.

Once again, everything was spinning. Sarah was glad that Jareth had his arms wrapped securely around her. A moment later, the spinning stopped and they were standing in the middle of the bridge. Sarah tried to pull away, but Jareth wouldn't allow her to.

"Not just yet, my dear." He said. "Let me remind you that you only have 24 hours. I will meet you back here at the end of those 24 hours and heaven help you if you aren't here."

"Jareth, is there anyway you could get me my cell phone? I need a way to be able to get in touch with Jason…"

Not a second after she asked, her cell phone was in her hand. "Is there anything else you need?"

"Not really, but I have a question. If my family doesn't remember me, how am I going to get anything from my house? Is my room even there anymore?"

"Ah, a very good question, love. If anyone was to look in your room, they would see an empty room, but all of your stuff is still there. As for getting into your house, your lovely little family is at Karen's mother's for the weekend, so you should not have any problems. Also, I would make sure to get everything you want from your room today because once the 24 hours are up and you return to the Underground your room will truly be empty as you are fully erased from this world." Jareth removed his arms from Sarah's waist and stepped back

"Oh, one more thing. Could you please get me out of this dress? I am freezing and I look like an idiot!"

Jareth snapped his fingers and Sarah was dressed, once again, in her lavender v-neck sweater, jeans, and black shoes. "I will see you in 24 hours." And with that he disappeared.

Sarah took a deep breath and then flipped her phone open. A slight sob escaped her lips when she looked at the picture of her with Jason that was set as her phone's wall paper. She quickly pressed speed dial number two and brought the phone to her ear. As she waited for Jason to pick up, she walked across the bridge to a bench and sat down.

"Hello?" Jason answered.

"Jase, hey, it's Sarah."

"Is this some kind of joke?"

"No, it's really me."

"Whoever the hell you are, this isn't funny and—"

"Jason, I swear it's me."

"Prove it."

"Alright." Sarah thought for a moment, "Our first kiss was in the middle of the bridge in Castlegate Park. For our six month anniversary, you took me horseback riding. At our two year anniversary, we went out to a really nice dinner and you asked me to marry you after I graduated."

"Oh my god, Sarah… Where are you?"

"I'm in Castlegate Park."

"Stay there. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay, but will you stay on the phone with me, please?"

"Yes, baby, I will."

"Thank you…"

"Where have you been? No one else even seems to know you are gone… It's like they don't even care."

"It's not that they don't care. They just don't remember and they aren't supposed to…"

"What?"

"I can't really explain, just trust me. And as for where I've been… I've been in the Underground with the Goblin King, exactly where you would have been if I hadn't agreed to go with him…"

"Damn it, Sarah!! Why?"

"Because Nathan needs you and because I am a lot better off than you would have been, believe me."

"Oh, lord, Sarah, there is something I need to tell you…about Nate…"

"I know, Jase… Where are you?"

"Sarah!!"

Sarah turned to see Jason standing on the other side of the bridge. She closed her phone and started running toward Jason. Jason started running toward her as well. He stopped in the middle of the bridge and Sarah jumped into his arms.

"I've missed you!" he said kissing her forehead.

Sarah was crying, "I've missed you, too, you don't know how much… Oh my god, I have so much to tell you…"

"I know, baby, I know…" He said, rubbing her back as he held her in his arms.

"I am sorry…I am so sorry…" She sobbed.

"Shh, shhh… It's alright. You're safe. I've got you and I'm not going anywhere…" He said, trying to comfort her.

His sincerity only made her cry harder. "Come on, let's get you out of the cold and we can talk." He said, leading her towards his car.

"Let's go to my house. I need to pick up a few things…"

"Okay."

They soon reached his car and Jason got Sarah settled in the passenger seat before going around to the driver's side. Within 10 minutes, they were pulling into Sarah's driveway.

Sarah quickly got out of the car and went up to the front door. She reached up to the top of the door frame and felt around for the spare key. She soon found it and unlocked the door. She put the key back and then the pair made their way up to Sarah's room.

Jason opened the door and allowed Sarah to go in first.

"Oh, I've missed this so much…" She said looking around the room.

"I bet."

"I need to get a few things together and then we can talk."

"Whatever you want, babe. Can I do anything to help?"

"Yeah. Get the black duffle bag in my closet." She said, removing pictures from her mirror and sticking them inside the pages of her journal.

"Here you go."

"Just put it on the bed, please. Can you grab my scrapbook off my bookshelf?" Sarah asked, as she went to the closet and pulled out some items – her favorite blanket from when she was a baby, a hanging bag with dresses her mother had sent her from some of her shows, and a small box from the top shelf that held all the jewelry her mother had left to her.

Jason removed the scrapbook from the shelf and moved over to the bed to sit down. Sarah carried all of her items to the bed and sat down beside Jason. He flipped open the scrapbook.

"Hmm, the camping trip we took at the lake for my graduation with Ryan, Elizabeth, Michael, and Abby." He mused looking at the pictures, "I had a really great time that weekend."

"I did, too, until Michael threw a beer on me and Abby pushed me off the boat…"

"I forgot about that stuff…" He said, turning the page. "Our two year anniversary."

"I still don't know how you got the picture of my face when you proposed."

"I had it all planned out, babe." He smirked, turning the page once more. "More pictures of me and you?! Geez, Sarah." Jason teased.

She chuckled slightly before standing up. "I can't look at that anymore… Will you please just put it in my bag?"

"Yeah. I didn't mean to upset you."

"I know, Jase. Let's just finish getting my stuff together, okay?"

"Sure thing."

The pair quickly gathered the rest of the things Sarah need from around her room – some more pictures and few books. Then, Sarah set to the task of putting everything into her bag. She folded the blanket along with the dresses she had removed from the hanging bag and placed them into her duffle bag with her journal, pictures, books, and box of jewelry.

"Okay, I think that's everything."

"Do you want your cell phone charger?" Jason asked.

"Don't think I'll need it, but, sure, why not?"

Jason put the charger in the bag and zipped it. "So, what now?"

Sarah moved the bag to the floor. "We talk."

Jason sat on Sarah's bed and leaned back against the headboard. He pulled Sarah down beside him and wrapped his arms around her. "So, who goes first?"

"You probably should since Nate is the main reason I came and my story is far from short."

"Alright. So, I'm going first…" He took a deep breath, "Ok, so here it goes…Nate's… he's relapsed."

Sarah shook her head, not understanding, "Relapsed?"

"When he was about three, he got really sick and ended up with septic shock… the doctors never figured out what caused it and we almost lost him…"

"Oh my god, Jason…"

"…whatever it was, it's back. Same symptoms, same result…" Jason's voice trembled, "Only this time the doctors aren't sure if he's going to pull through. The treatments and medicines were really hard on his body the first time and they aren't sure how his system will react to everything now."

"What are they going to do?"

"My parents told the doctors to go ahead and do what they could because if we do nothing, we'll lose him for sure… None of the medicines have helped yet, but he isn't getting any worse… So now, we wait and pray for the best."

"Jase, I'm so sorry…" she said, sitting up and turning around, "Nathan's a strong kid. He's going to fight tooth and nail to stay with you and your parents."

"He's definitely a fighter…" Jason said with a slight smile, "So, I guess it's your turn."

"Oh god, I don't even want to tell you now… It's a very _complicated_ situation and you have so much on your plate already…"

"Baby, whatever it is, we'll face it together." He said, kissing her forehead.

"And there's the problem…" Sarah said. She raised her left hand and held it out to Jason. "Do you see that? It's an—"

"Engagement ring…" He despairingly finished her sentence.

With a sigh, Sarah nodded confirming his statement. "Today is my last time here. I won't ever be able to come back."

"What do you mean "here" and why won't you ever come back?"

"By 'here,' I mean _here_, Aboveground. This dimension, this plane…whatever you want to call it."

"Sarah, you really aren't making any sense."

"I know, I know, but you know as well as I do that there are so many powers at work here. You have discovered firsthand that the Labyrinth and it's ruler are real."

"I still don't—"

"Basically, I wished my brother away when I was 15, not too long before we met, and that is how I know the Goblin King. I beat the Labyrinth and got Toby back. Then, Nathan ended up wishing you away and I agreed to go with Jareth to the Underground to save you." Sarah explained, "What I didn't find out until I arrived in the Goblin King's humble dominion was that I was going to be forced to marry him."

"He can't force you to marry him, Sarah."

"Oh, he can." She replied bitterly, "Try to take my ring off."

"What?"

"Just do it."

Jason picked up her left hand and tried in vain to take the ring off of her ring finger.

"It won't budge." He said.

"I know." Sarah said, lifting up her hand and looking at the ring, "This ring is my fiancée's way of keeping me under his thumb, even when he isn't around. It shows everyone that I am his and there is nothing that anyone, including myself, can do about it."

"Damn it, Sarah… Why did you agree to take my place? Why, in heaven's name, why?"

"Because I love you..." She said, biting back tears, "And I couldn't bear the thought of you being there when I had the power to keep you here where you belong. Your family needs you. They love you. Nathan looks up to you. You're his hero. Anyone can see that by just looking at the way he watches your every move and drinks up your every word…"

"…gods…Sarah…"

"I've never really belonged anywhere… not since my mother died… I love my dad and Karen, and I know in their own ways that they love me, but they have a whole new family together that they have to worry about… I haven't really belonged with them since Toby was born…"

"You belong here with me, remember?" Jason said, pulling her back into his arms.

Sarah felt a tear roll down her cheek. He wiped it away and then placed a kiss where the tear had fallen.

"…no, not anymore…"

"Yes. Always and forever." Jason reassured her as he kissed the other cheek. Then, he moved to her lips and proceeded to kiss her troubles away.

As his kisses increased in number and passion, Sarah felt a twinge on her ring finger. She flexed her hand, the tangled both hands in Jason's hair pulling him closer. The kisses intensified and the twinge on her finger turned into a burning. Sarah tried to ignore it, but soon it became to much.

Sarah pulled back with a gasp, her ring was glowing a brilliant pale blue, "Damn it!"

She then broke all contact with Jason and the burning stopped.

"Damn it, damn it!!" She yelled, before bursting into frustrated sobs.

"Sarah—" Jason reached out to her.

"No. Don't touch me."

"Babe, really—" He tried again.

"No!" She said, standing up. "This is what he wants. He wants to have control over me."

"Sarah, he can't do this to you." Jason said, sitting up.

"Oh, he can and he will. He's arrogant, selfish, demanding and possessive. He can't stand the fact that I refuse to bow and scrape before. He can't stand the face that I'm not afraid of him." Sarah ranted hysterically, pacing back and forth, as tears of anger and frustration continued to roll down her cheeks.

"Is that so, my dear?" A voice asked.

Sarah froze and turned to see the smug face of the Goblin King in her doorway. Jason jumped up and jerked Sarah towards him.

"Get out of this house, now!" Jason ordered as he wrapped his arms around Sarah.

Jareth only raised an eyebrow in response.

"And stay the hell away from my girl."

"Darling, I do believe it is time for you to come home." He said, taking a step towards the pair and making her belongings disappear with a wave of his hand.

"What? NO!" Sarah argued, "You said I had 24 hours."

Jareth stood his ground and glared at Sarah, "That 24 hours was not meant to allow you time to lather affection on your worthless companion. Your things have obviously been gathered. Now, I said it is time to come home. Do not make me repeat myself."

"No, I'm not going." She pressed.

As she refused to budge and Jason's arms tightened around her waist, Sarah felt her ring begin to burn her skin once more.

"Sarah, I am warning you."

The ring continued to burn, increasing in intensity. Sarah winced and bit her bottom lip in an effort to fight through the pain.

"You are not going to like the consequences that you have already accumulated due to your defiance, I suggest you stop now."

"Don't threaten her!"

She grimaced as the pain in her finger swelled.

"Sarah, come."

"Jason, let go…" Sarah said, starting to pull away.

"Sarah…no…"

"Jason, please." She begged, "Look at my ring. Please, I don't have a choice anymore."

He looked down at her hand. The ring was shining so bright a blue that it was almost blinding to look at. He immediately removed his arms from Sarah's waist.

The instant he did, Jareth jerked her into his arms and they disappeared.


	8. Repercussions

**Chapter Eight: Repercussions**

Jareth flung Sarah from him, as they appeared in his chambers. She stumbled and fell to the floor as he strode to the other side of the room.

"Jareth, I—"

"Silence!!" He yelled, "Obviously, there has been some confusion as to where and to whom you belong."

"I belong to no one." Sarah said without even thinking.

"If that is what you think, my dear, you are sorely mistaken." His eyes flashed, "Apparently, you need a reminder of what exactly is expected of you. Stand up."

Sarah slowly stood up.

"It seems that you are set on ignoring boundaries, and testing the limits of my patience."

"You don't understand I—"

"Quiet!"

"Jareth—"

"I said, be quiet!

"No! I have been torn from everything I've ever known. You have no idea what this is like for me, you cold hearted bast—"

Before Sarah could continue, the back of Jareth's hand collided with her cheek sending her sprawling to the floor. "I warned you that I would no longer hold back."

Sarah pressed her palm to her cheek in an effort to numb the sting of his slap.

"If you insist on acting like an insolent child, I have no qualms about treating you like one." He said. "I would keep reign of your lovely temper, my dear, or you will sorely regret it. Understand?" He added noticing the fire building in her eyes.

"Yes, M'Lord." Sarah said meekly, rising to her feet.

"Now, I think until I decide what to do with you, you shall be confined to your quarters..." He said. "You'll have lessons in your sitting room along with meals. You will not come out unless directed to do so. I will take care of any of the wedding preparations that you were previously charged with."

"Jareth, I am not some child you can send to her room whenever she has displeased you." Sarah snapped.

"I'm sorry," He said darkly, "I was not under the impression that you had any say in the matter."

She started to say something, but bit her lip to keep from causing herself more trouble.

"I believe I will escort you to your rooms now..." Jareth said, extending his arm to her.

Sarah hesitated slightly, then, placed her hand in the crook of Jareth's arm.

"Wise decision, darling."

A few moments later, the pair stepped inside Sarah's room.

"Here we are. Akara will be in shortly with your lunch. Your lessons start tomorrow." Jareth said, before turning on his heel and striding out.

Sarah sank down onto the couch in front of her fireplace, pulling her knees up to her chest and resting her head on her folded arms.

Within the hour, Akara entered with a lunch tray. She placed it on the table before moving over to Sarah, who seemed to not have notice her entrance.

"M'Lady?" The little maid called, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder.

Sarah slowly lifted her head, taking notice of Akara for the first time.

"I brought your lunch." She said, moving over to the table and waiting for Sarah to follow.

Sarah made her way over to the table and sat down. Akara curtsied and headed to the door.

"Akara." Sarah stopped her, "Won't you stay and sit with me?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't, Mistress." She replied with a touch of regret in her voice.

"Why not?"

"Master's orders." She said, walking out and closing the door quietly behind her.

Sarah looked down at the food on the tray. She scrunched her nose in distaste. She took two sips from the glass of water before pushing the tray away and moving into her bedroom.

To her surprise and pleasure, she found her black duffle bag sitting on the end of her bed. She quickly moved over and unzipped the bag. She pulled out the dresses from her mother and laid them on the bench at the end of her bed along with the box of jewelry. She placed her journal on her nightstand while she put the books in the small bookshelf against the wall. The last items in the bag were her scrapbook and blanket. She pulled them both out, pushing the bag to the floor, and moving to lay down on her bed. She snuggled up with the blanket and opened her scrapbook.

As she flipped through the many pictures of herself and Jason, and pictures of herself and her family, she felt a few tears rolled down her cheeks. When she turned to the most recent page of herself and Toby, the tears began to flow unchecked until she cried herself to sleep.

Akara returned later that evening to remove the lunch tray and deliver the dinner tray. She was shocked to find the food untouched. Akara quietly moved into Sarah's bedroom.

"M'Lady." She said, shaking the girl gently.

Sarah opened her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Akara asked.

"Yes. Why?" Sarah questioned.

"You did not eat your lunch. I thought you might be ill..."

"Oh, no, I just wasn't hungry." Sarah said.

"Oh, I see." She replied somewhat doubtfully, "Well, your dinner is on the table."

"Thank you, Akara. I'll go in there in a moment."

"Very well. Have a good evening. I'll return later to retrieve the tray." She said, heading toward the door.

"Oh, Akara, before you leave... could I bother you with hanging up those dresses?" Sarah asked, pointing to the bench, "Please?"

"Of course, Mistress." Akara said, picking up the dresses. "Oh, these are lovely."

"Thank you. They were my mother's." Sarah said, sitting up.

Akara exited into the sitting room headed for the closet to hang the dresses.

A few moments later, Sarah heard the main door to her room open and close. When she was sure Akara was gone, she rose from her bed and entered the sitting room. She took the glass on cider off the tray on the table and returned to her bed. Sarah sipped the cider and perused through a book. When the cider was gone, she returned the glass to the tray before retrieving a nightgown, slippers, and dressing gown from her closet. She moved into the bathroom and quickly changed clothes and readied herself for bed. She went back to her bed, placing her robe on the bench and slippers on the floor, and slipped under the thick blankets, snuggling with her baby blanket once more and pushing her scrapbook to the end of the bed.

Akara returned later that night to find an empty cider glass and a tray full of food. The little goblin shook her head and exited with the tray.

Three days later, when Akara had consistently left Sarah's room with trays containing empty glasses and food only having single bites out of it, she decided it was time to say something.

That evening Akara came in with the dinner tray, to find Sarah sitting in front of the fireplace reading a book. She sat the tray on the table, then, crossed over to Sarah.

"M'Lady?"

"Yes." Sarah said looking up from her book.

"Why haven't you been eating?" She asked.

"Because I see no reason."

"If you haven't started eating again by tomorrow evening, I am going to be forced to inform His Majesty."

"It is not your place to tell the King about me! It is my decision, and it is none of your concern." Sarah snapped.

"I'm afraid it is my place, M'Lady." Akara said respectfully, but firmly. "I am employed by the King after all... I hope you will be cooperative and I won't have to go to him." She said and exited the room.

The next evening as she brought in Sarah's dinner tray, she reminded her of their conversation from the day before.

"If the tray is untouched when I return, I will be forced to tell His Majesty." Akara said.

Sarah scoffed and turned away. Akara returned a few hours later to find the tray completely untouched.

"I am truly sorry, M'Lady." She said as she exited the room with the tray.

Akara returned the tray to the kitchens, then, promptly headed to the King's study. She knocked and waited for an answer.

"Enter."

Akara entered the room and closed the door behind her.

"Good evening, Your Majesty." she said with a low curtsy.

"Akara." He said with a nod. "What can I do for you this evening?"

"I come about Lady Sarah."

"What of her?" he asked.

"She is refusing to eat, Your Majesty."

"Really?" Jareth's brows raised.

"She hasn't eaten in four days. She drinks and nibbles just enough to keep her alive." Akara reported, sounding like a concerned mother.

"Is that so?"

"I am worried about her, M'Lord." The little goblin said.

"I will see to it in the morning, Akara. Thank you for your report." Jareth said. "Take in the tray as normal and I will follow shortly after."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." She said, curtsying once more and exiting.

Jareth shook his head, producing a crystal to gaze at the sleeping girl. "Sarah, Sarah, Sarah. Why do you insist on making trouble for yourself?" He asked.

The next morning, Akara sat the breakfast tray on the table and ran a hot bath, before going in to wake Sarah.

She shook the young woman slightly, "M'Lady, wake up."

Sarah squinted on eye open.

"You have a bath waiting for you. Your breakfast will still be hot when you are finished." Akara explained while she pulled back the coverlet. "I will hang your clothes on the door. Go on." She said firmily ushering the girl from the bed to the bathroom.

When she had finished bathing, she dressed in the buttercream yellow lawn dress Akara had placed on the door. She, then, towel dried her hair letting it fall down her back in damp waves, silently thanking the heavens for allowing her hair to acquire some curl over the past couple of years.

As she exited the bathroom headed for her bedroom, she stopped dead in her tracks.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

Jareth looked up from the papers he was perusing as he sat across the table from Sarah's breakfast tray. "I could ask you the same question, my dear."

"What?" Sarah shook her head confused, "What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean, and as for what I am doing in you room," He addressed the unspoken question as well, "do try to remember that this is my castle and I may be wherever I please, whenever I please."

Sarah bit her lip to keep from laughing in his face.

"Now, as for why, it has been brought to my attention that you have not been eating, my dear."

Sarah's eyes widened a little; she had thought Akara was just making idol threats to get her to eat. Jareth motioned for her to take a seat at the table. Sarah thought for a brief moment to refuse him, but something in his eyes told her it would be very unwise.

"I know you have not been refusing to eat in an effort to cause problems." He said with an air of condescension.

"I have not been hungry, M'Lord." Sarah replied quietly, "I see no reason to eat if there is no hunger to satisfy."

"Ah." He nodded, "Well, that is where our views differ, darling. You must eat to maintain your health."

"My health is fine."

"I beg your pardon, sweet Sarah, but I think not." Jareth said, "You are beginning to look pale and I can see subtle signs of weight loss."

"Once again, I must say I'm fine." Sarah sighed.

"And once again, I must tell you I do not agree." He shook his head, "Your health is of the utmost importance. Therefore, you are going to eat the meal that Akara has brought in for and I will remain here until you do."

"I'm not hungry."

"I frankly do not care." Jareth replied. "Please do not try my patience, Sarah." He added when he saw her jaw set stubbornly, "You are already treading on dangerous ground with me, though, I must say I am pleased with the reports I am receiving from your court instructor."

Sarah pushed the tray back slightly.

He sighed exasperatedly and closed his eyes placing a hand to his temple. "Sarah, do not make me force feed you." He warned, "I will if I must, but I would prefer you to stop acting like a child."

Sarah stared at the tray.

"You know you need to eat." He continued, "And it would be in your best interest to be attempting to get into my good graces, not provoke me further."

She pulled the tray back toward her and slowly picked up a fork.

Jareth watched her with raised brows as she pushed the eggs around on the plate before bringing a small bite to her mouth. "Good girl."

"Don't talk to me like I am some sort of pet." She snapped.

"Feisty this morning, are we not?" He chuckled, "But at least you are eating."

"Don't get to full of yourself. I'm only eating to get rid of you." She said, continuing to eat.

"Actually, _darling_," He said sweetly, "I will be in here most of the day working on wedding plans and tracking your progress with your lessons."

"What?"

"The dressmaker and I have to discuss what would best suit your figure."

"But I thought I was going to get to commission my dresses..." Sarah said, placing her fork down on the tray.

"Now, are you really giving me any reason to allow you that privilege, love?" He quipped.

Sarah dropped her head.

"I thought not..." Jareth continued, "Maybe I can be convinced to allow you to help once more, if you find a way to be more agreeable..."

"Please, Jareth, don't take away the only part of this wedding that is anything like what I imagined as a little girl." Sarah pleaded.

"We'll see." He said curtly, "Now, finish your breakfast."

Sarah nodded and went back to eating her breakfast.

She had eaten about a third of her breakfast, when she placed her fork down and looked at Jareth.

"I cannot eat anymore."

Jareth looked from her face to the tray, raising an eyebrow.

"Please." She implored, "My system is all out of sorts. I cannot just eat a full breakfast after nibbling for the past few days. I will be sick."

Jareth pursed his lips slightly, "I hope you realize that is _your_ fault entirely...but, I suppose you are right and I understand."

Sarah sighed thankfully.

"However, you will be expected to progressively eat more at each meal until your appetite returns to normal." He continued, "I will not tolerate anymore of this foolishness about not eating."

Sarah nodded.

"Good. Your tutor should be in soon and if all goes well, _we_ will be meeting with dressmaker in a few hours." Jareth rose and headed to the door. "I have a few more things to collect from my office and I will return shortly."

Jareth returned not long after the arrival of Sarah's tutor and took a seat in one of the chairs against the wall to observe. To say the least he was not only pleased, but also impressed with Sarah's progress. She had the etiquette practically down to an art, spoke Gaelic and Fae almost fluently, and had mastered the detached, yet, charming manner of conversing.

To Sarah's surprise the day progressed relatively painlessly. She finished her lessons as the dressmaker arrived and much to her pleasure Jareth allowed her to help with the commissioning of her wedding dress and coronation dresses.

For her wedding dress, they decided on pure white silk fabric. The dress would be close fitting until the hip then loose with a small train. It would have a cowled neckline and an open back with criss-crossing straps. The dress would be accompanied by white elbow length gloves and a short veil that would only cover her face.

By the end of the day, Sarah was exhausted to say the least. She wanted nothing more than to curl up in her bed and go to sleep. Jareth, however, had other plans, she discovered when Akara informed her that His Majesty had _requested_ her presence at dinner in the main hall. She was expected to be dressed and in the hall in an hour.

Akara was allowed to stay and help Sarah get ready for dinner, thus, giving them time to talk. After Sarah had changed out of her buttercream gown and into a mauve court dress with white accents, she sat down at her vanity for Akara to fix her hair and makeup.

Sarah could tell that the little goblin was not sure where she stood with the future queen and was scared to say anything more than what was necessary.

"It's alright, Akara." She said, looking at her in the mirror.

"I'm sorry, M'Lady. I had to… The king would have been very displeased if I hadn't gone to him…"

"I know." Sarah said quietly, "I was angry at first, but I understand. I shouldn't pull you into the battles between His Majesty and myself, I realize that now."

"I really am sorry." Akara replied, as she put the finish touches on Sarah's chignon.

"Don't worry." Sarah added with a soothing smile.

Akara smiled back before starting on Sarah's makeup.

Within the hour, Sarah was dressed and standing outside the entrance to the main hall. She took a deep breath and pushed the doors open.

She looked around for a moment before seeing the open terrace doors. Sarah silently made her way to doors to see Jareth standing at the edge looking out into the night.

"Good evening, M'Lord." She called from the doorway.

"Ah, Sarah," He turned. "You're a bit early."

"Is that a problem?" She asked, dipping into a small curtsy.

"Of course not, my dear." He relied, extending a hand to her.

Sarah took his hand with some trepidation.

Jareth brought her to him, wrapping an arm around her waist to rest on her hip and pulling her back against him.

Sarah's breath caught slightly.

"I wanted to apologize." He said quietly, running his thumb up and down her hip bone, "While I don't think I was wrong in my anger, I do think I handled the situation poorly and—"

"Jareth—"

"No." He stopped her. "Let me finish."

He waited for a moment before continuing, "I handled the situation poorly and for that, I am truly sorry. I was angry that you were getting so close to another man, even though you are engaged to me. However, I realized later that everything that has happened is quite a bit for you to take in and I should have considered that before I lashed out."

_Remorse… he does not wear it well…_ Sarah thought.

"I will not tolerate defiance or unfaithfulness, though. Fae are possessive creatures by nature, Sarah." He said, tightening hold on her waist, "You will have to come to terms with that in order to survive here." He kissed the top of her head, "I am sorry for striking you. You did not deserve such treatment."

Sarah was floored. She really wanted to tell him to take his apology and shove it, but instead she said a quiet, "I accept your apology."

Jareth was shocked as well, for he stiffened slightly before taking her hand and leading her to the table.


	9. PreWedding Jitters?

**Chapter Nine:**** Pre-Wedding Jitters?**

Before Sarah knew it the wedding was two days away and the castle was in a totally chaos. Guests had started arriving the previous day, the first being Amarus and Serane. Though having Jareth's brother in the castle heightened the tension between the king and his bride-to-be, the weeks leading up to Amarus's arrival had been relatively calm with only the occasional bout of angry words.

Sarah was left to her own devices for the first portion of the day, since the entire castle was buzzing with activity preparing the nuptials two days away. She woke to find her breakfast waiting on the table in her sitting room - a simple tray of fruit and bread.

Sarah dressed and ate her breakfast before wandering out into the gardens to read and get some fresh air.

The day was sunny and brisk, a perfect day to be out. She settled down under a large tree and opened her book, dropping once more into the other world her books allowed her. After a time, Sarah was pulled out of her reverie by what seemed to be the sounds of a girl crying. She placed her book down and stood up.

"Hello? . . . Is someone there?"

The crying continued, but there was no reply.

"Hello?" She called out once more, moving towards where she thought the sound to be coming from.

In the next instant, a shadow passed through Sarah's peripheral line of sight and out a side door of the garden that she had never noticed. She quickly picked up her skirts and ran after it. She entered a long corridor to see the figure rounding the corner. Sarah followed only to find that the corridor led to another entrance into the labyrinth, where the girl had seemingly gone.

Sarah was but a few feet from the entrance when a strong hand grabbed her arm, spinning her around.

"Jareth!" She gasped.

"And just _where_ do you think you are going?" He asked, sounding more than put out.

"I thought I heard a girl crying and I followed the sound and a figure out here."

"I always knew you were a curious girl, but I never thought you to be foolish."

"Foolish?" She snapped back, "I was concerned."

"And you, for some reason, thought it would be wise to go traipsing through the labyrinth _alone_ because of your concern?" He asked with a mix of anger and incredulousness.

"I—"

"The sound you heard came from a shadow creature. One of the labyrinth's many tricks to keep runners from winning. Shadow creatures lure runners into the more difficult and usually dangerous parts of my labyrinth by playing off their emotions." Jareth continued.

"I didn't know."

"Precisely, and not only did you almost do something incredibly foolish, but you also broke one of the rules I set out for you during your first days here. Which was…?"

"Not to leave the palace grounds without an escort." She answered.

"And my express permission." He added.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"You're right, it won't. Now, come." He said, taking her left hand and heading back towards the castle.

"How did you know where I was anyway?"

Jareth tapped the ring residing on her left hand.

"Of course, my ring, my own personal tracking system."

"My crystals work in roughly the same way, though, they are not nearly as precise." He appended, "I went to the gardens to retrieve you for a final gown fitting and what do I find? A book and a missing fiancée. So, I immediately reached out for the connection between yourself, the ring and me to find where you had wandered off to."

"I really am sorry." Sarah said.

"I can tell, which is why this is a discussion and not an argument." Jareth nodded, "Harah is waiting for you in your sitting room. For the love of the gods, please go straight there. I will be along shortly."

"Where are you going?"

"To see about the wards around the castle."

Sarah gave Jareth a brief half smile, then, headed to her rooms.

When Sarah arrived in her room, the seamstress was waiting gown in hand along with Akara, who had a pile of undergarments in hand. Both were standing by a dressing screen that had been set up beside one of the tables in her sitting room, which was now the home of various pins, thread, scissors and sewing needles, as well as her gloves and shoes.

"Ah, there you are."

"I'm sorry for the wait."

"It is quite alright, M'lady." The seamstress replied, "Well, behind the screen you go."

Sarah stepped behind the screen and Akara handed her underwear, tight fitting pantaloons, and a corset. She sighed when she saw the corset.

"How can I wear a corset? The back of the dress is open, isn't it?" Sarah asked.

"The wonders of magic, my dear." Harah anwered.

Sarah slipped into the undergarments and then, stepped out to allow Akara to lace the corset.

As her goblin lady-in-waiting pulled the laces tight, Sarah was quite sure she was going to pass out from decreased oxygen flow.

"Akara, this seems quite tighter than normal." Sarah said, as the little goblin maid and seamstress helped her into her gown.

"It is, M'lady." Akara replied, "You have to look perfect for the wedding."

"Does part of looking perfect involve passing out from lack of oxygen?"

The goblin smiled and shook her head knowingly.

"You will be quite alright, M'lady." The little seamstress assured her with a smile and a pat on the arm, as she circled the future queen observing the fit and cut of the gown. "Well, let's see it with the gloves and shoes."

The two goblins helped Sarah put on the silk slippers and elbow length gloves.

"You look beautiful, Mistress." Akara said.

"Indeed she does, Akara, indeed she does." Jareth said as he entered the room.

All three women offered the king a small curtsy as he approached them.

"It seems that everything is in order." Jareth addressed the seamstress and he circled Sarah, "No alterations to be made?"

"No, Your Majesty, everything falls and fits as it should." Harah replied.

"Good. If you ladies will help Sarah change, we need to discuss Sarah coronation dress."

Sarah stepped behind the dressing screen as Jareth seated himself on the couch in front of the fireplace.

Akara helped Sarah out of the dress and handed it to the seamstress who placed it on a mannequin that had appeared just outside the screen. Akara, then, unlaced the corset and stepped out from behind the screen. Sarah removed the corset along with the various other undergarments and put her day clothing back on.

She stepped out from behind the screen, handing the undergarments to Akara, before going to join Jareth on the couch. Harah followed taking a seat in the chair closest to the king.

Jareth took Sarah's hand as she sat down beside him and then turned to Akara, "Would you mind going to see about having lunch served in here for myself and the lady?"

"Of course, Your Majesty." She said, offering a brief cursty before scurrying out of the room.

"Now, on to the coronation dress, we must get started right away. The coronation is but mere days after the wedding."

"I know, my King." The little goblin seamstress nodded, "Did you have anything specific in mind?"

Jareth inclined his head toward Sarah, "My dear?"

Sarah looked from the Harah to Jareth and back to Harah, "I was thinking something dark, like the midnight sky, a thicker fabric, capped sleeves, a lower cut bodice about 4 ½ inches from the collarbone with lace about 2 ½ inches from the collarbone. …Maybe?"

"It is absolutely brilliant!" The seamstress jumped from her seat, "I will have a sketch for you first thing tomorrow morning, M'Lady." She bowed to the king before leaving the room in a flurry.

"Daring, my love, daring, I must say I approve."

She gave Jareth a small smile and squeezed his hand, "Excuse me for a moment."

He nodded and released her hand. Sarah crossed the room and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Sarah placed her hands on the countertop bracing her weight on it. She took a couple of deep breaths trying to rid herself of the lightheadedness that had suddenly overcome her. She splashed some cool water on her face, drying her hands and face with the towel on the wall before exiting the bathroom.

Sarah had not taken two steps out of the door when a strong wave of faintness hit her.

"Jareth…" She called.

He turned just in time to see his bride-to-be fall to the floor unconscious. He was immediately on his feet crossing the distance in three long strides. He scooped the fallen girl into his arms and carried her to the couch.

Jareth was perched on the side of the couch when Sarah opened her eyes.

"What happened?" Sarah groaned, starting to sit up.

Jareth helped her sit up, "I was hoping you could tell me."

"I don't know. I was feeling lightheaded when I went to the bathroom. Then, I came out and everything just kind of went lopsided and I felt really faint."

"I sent Akara to fetch the healer when she came in with the lunch trays."

"It's just nerves and stress because if you haven't noticed the palace is in a bit of an uproar because of, oh I don't know, the wedding happening in two days." Sarah rebutted, "I don't need to see the healer."

"Possibly, but the healer is already on his way."

"Jareth, really, I'm fine."

"That remains to be seen." He replied.

Sarah sighed, "I can tell I'm not going to win this one."

"No, you're not." Jareth concurred, as there was a knock at the door, "That should be Jamis."

"Come in." Sarah called.

The healer offered a bow before approaching the pair, "I must say you have caused quite the uproar, M'Lady. The palace is buzzing about the health of the future queen."

"I'm really fine, Jamis." She said, "It's just stress, to tell the truth I am exhausted from all the excitement."

"Well, let me do a quick exam to appease this one," He replied with a nod towards Jareth, "He looks worse for wear than you do."

At Jamis' remark, Sarah took the time to actually look at Jareth. He did look paler than normal. _Was he actually concerned about me?_

"Alright." Sarah conceded, sitting up completely and placing her feet on the floor.

Jamis asked her a few questions and checked her vitals, "Well, you seem to be in good health. I think you were right about it just being stress and exhaustion. However, to be safe, I am going to ask you to rest for the remainder of the day and take it easy tomorrow. I am also going to go fix up something to boost your immune system and something for later tonight to help you sleep."

"Thank you." She said, with a nod.

"Your Majesty, if you would come with me, I'll give you the elixirs so that you can make sure the Lady drinks them, from what I've heard she is a bit…" He said, with a wink to Sarah, "strong-willed."

"Of course, Jamis." Jareth said, rising to follow the healer out of the room, "Sarah, please eat something while I'm gone."

"Quite so, my dear, it will do you good." Jamis agreed as the two exited the room.

Sarah slowly stood up and crossed to the table.

Jareth and Jamis had reached Jamis' office before Jareth asked the question that had been lingering unspoken between them since they had left Sarah's room.

"What really caused the fainting, Jamis?"

"I was being truthful when I said it was stress and exhaustion." The healer replied as he moved about his office gathering ingredients to make the medicines for the King's fiancée, "However, I believe there is something more going on with the child."

"What do you mean?" Jareth asked.

"It is as if something has been awakened inside her that has been dormant for years and that is compounding the stress and exhaustion caused by the impending nuptials."

"For once in your life, be straight forward with me, Jamis." Jareth said aggravated.

"It appears your little mortal was never _really_ mortal," Jamis turned to the King, "but I will do some researching and see what I can find out."

Jareth was floored by the information he had just received, "Do not say anything to Sarah, Jamis, I want to be the one to tell her once we know what is really going on."

"I figured as much, which is why I had you come with me." He replied.

"I appreciate your discretion."

"Orange for her immune system and blue to help her sleep." Jamis said, handing two bottles to Jareth, "Keep a close eye on her over the next couple of days."

"I will. Thank you, Jamis." Jareth said, as he exited the office and headed back to Sarah's room.

Jareth tapped on Sarah's door before entering to find her sitting at the table with their lunch trays, though it didn't look like she had touched the food.

"Sarah—" He started to chide her about eating.

"I know I need to eat, Jareth." She said before he could get another word out, "I'm just trying to decide what is the least likely to make me sick."

Jareth took a seat across from her. "Soup, perhaps?"

"That's what I was thinking." She said, picking up her spoon, "I have just been feeling a little out of sorts for the past couple of days. The nerves must really be getting to me."

Jareth raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

Sarah had eaten her soup, but little else when Jareth handed her one of the bottles from Jamis.

"Drink this."

Sarah took the bottle and apprehensively sipped its contents. Upon finding the taste to be relatively pleasant, she drank the contents and replaced the stopper on the bottle.

Jareth rose from his seat, "Akara should be in shortly to retrieve the trays."

Sarah nodded and started to stand, only to have Jareth take underside of her arm to help her up.

"Just because I fainted does not mean I am incompetent." She glared, pulling her arm away, "I am perfectly capable of standing up on my own."

"Jamis said to rest and take it easy."

"Yes, which means stay put and relax, not become helpless and require help with everything."

"Alright, I yield this one to you." He replied, "


End file.
